SFHR chibi
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: fun chibi antics with our favorite huntresses and keyblade wielders. Part of my Huntsman's key
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY chibi**

The Notebook

Blake sat on her bed reading a book, when her scroll rang, she picked it up, "It's Sun."

She was about to answer when Weiss swiped it out of her hand.

"Hey!" Blake said. Weiss just closed it.

"Boys are a distraction," Weiss said, "You need to focus more on your studies."

Ruby walked into the room, "Hey Weiss, can I borrow your notes for a study session, mine's full of doodles."

"Sure Ruby, my notebook is on the desk," Weiss didn't even turn to answer Ruby, then she continued to lecture Blake.

"There will be plenty of time for dating after you become a successful huntress."

"Like you've never been distracted by the guy you like?" Blake asked.

"I have no romantic interests Blake," Weiss turned to walk to her desk, "It's why I am a straight A student." Weiss reached her desk and noticed something, "Hey where is my notebook."

"You just said Ruby could use it in a study session," Blake reminded.

"I meant this one," Weiss held up another. Then her eyes widened in panic, "Where is that study session?"

"The courtyard, she said she was going to study with Sora," Blake explained.

Weiss stood there with a blank expression on her face. Then in a gust of wind, she ran out the door, Myrtenaster spun in the air she was just in for a second; then followed Weiss out the door.

Jaune wrapped a bandana around his head. He spat into his palms and rubbed them together. Then he squatted down and grabbed the weight bar. He tried to lift it with all his might but it would not rise.

"Come on." He tried to move his legs, but they couldn't gain any friction.

"Move." He tried to lift it from the side but couldn't. Finally, he fell over exhausted, "Nothing could lift that; not even a goliath."

When he said that Heather walked by, on her shoulder was a stack of gym equipment. She looked down at the weight, "There it is."

She grabbed it and lightly tossed it onto the pile. Jaune looked up, his face blank.

"You shouldn't leave equipment lying around Jaune, even the light weights could hurt someone." She left to put her haul away. Jaune passed out

"Hey Ruby," Sora waved on the bench as Ruby approached.

"Hey Sora, Weiss let me borrow her notebook."

"Awesome," Sora said, "I'm sure we'll learn from something that isn't covered in Zwei drawings."

Ruby sat down next to Sora. She grabbed the cover, just as she was about to open it, "Ruby!" Weiss screamed. Causing Sora and Ruby to jump up in panic.

"Weiss?" Sora asked.

"Why did you hurt my ears?" Ruby whined. Weiss was gasping, because she ran all the way from her dorm. She took in a breath, then corrected her posture.

"That isn't my notes from class, Ruby, you grabbed it by mistake," Weiss calmly explained, holding a different book, "These are my notes."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Weiss replied.

"But you're always writing in this one?" Ruby held up the notebook she had. Weiss immediately swapped it with her notes.

"These are writings of a personal nature, you are not allowed to read them… ever!"

"Oh, sorry," Ruby said.

"Thanks for letting us use your notes Weiss," Sora said. Weiss glanced at him.

"Ruby asked me, I didn't even know you wanted to study."

"Well, thanks anyway," Sora said.

"Try to learn something you two," Weiss left. She returned to her room and slammed the door. Then she collapsed against it gasping.

"I made it in time thank goodness," she said in an exhausted tone, then she smiled, "He said 'thanks.'" She made a small squeal, then opened the notebook. A pink pop-up heart with Sora's picture popped up. Then she turned the page. Written all over the page was S+W, and Sora Schnee. Hearts were drawn all over it. Weiss smiled more before kissing that page. Then looked up, Blake was standing over her with her arms crossed, looking very annoyed.

"What?"

*BEEP*

 **To chibi or not to chibi? That is never the question**


	2. Chapter 2

Enter the Chief

Riku walked into the courtyard. The cloud moved out of the sun's way, causing the light and heat to become more tense. Riku started to sweat a little, so he waved his hand and his semblance made a shadow over his head to keep him cool, "That's better."

Fern looked ahead intensely. She held her daggers, her ribbons wrapped around the handle. She threw the daggers, the ribbons trailing behind them. They were caught by Yang who smirked. Ruby stood in front of the two ribbons, then… she began to jump, as the two ribbons were swung around her.

"Double dutchy, dutchy double, Jaune has tripped, now he's in trouble."

"Double dutchy, dutchy… Why do there have to be two ribbons?" Jaune hobbled up, both his legs in castes.

Junior detectives

Sun and Neptune were wearing their mustaches as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Gentlemen, how goes the patrol?" They turned to see Sora, wearing a mustache.

"All good Junior Chief," Officer Abs said, "We managed to catch a litterer."

"He put up a fight, but he was no match for us or our mustaches," Neptune declared.

"Good work," Chief Sora congratulated.

"How did your end go, chief?" Sun asked.

"Well…"

Chibi Flashback

"Well done Neo," Roman looked at the stolen dust in an open brief case on a table, "With this much dust, we'll be able to rule Vale… Forever." Roman laughed like a Saturday morning cartoon villain. His laugh ended when Sora crashed through a window. Barreled through Neo and slammed his foot on the briefcase closing it. He pointed his keyblade at the frightened Roman.

"You're under arrest!"

Mercury was on a stolen motorcycle, being chased by police cars, "You'll never catch me suckers."

Sora stood on a rooftop waiting for Mercury. When the target was in sight, he jumped and landed safely on the back of the motorcycle.

Before Mercury could even realize Sora was there, he reached forward and squeezed the brakes. Mercury fell forward off the bike and crashed into the sidewalk.

"You're under arrest."

Sora was in a warehouse, where he picked up a necklace and smiled. He then heard a beeping sound. He lifted the lid of one of the boxes and found a bomb ticking down. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!

Sora jumped through a window just as the building was destroyed in an explosion. He summersaulted through the air and landed in front of Blake and Weiss. He held up the necklace, "I believe this is yours miss?"

Weiss took back her necklace. As Sora walked away from a job well done, Weiss watched him, then fainted dramatically, and was caught by Blake

Chibi Present

"Mm… It went okay," Junior Police Chief Sora responded.

*BEEP*

 **That's right I made Sora a junior police chief. That double dutch rhyme came from American Dragon Jake Long (Awesome show)**

 **This is based off my first fanfic The Huntsmen's key if you hadn't read it check it out, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Showdown

Jaune sat under a tree. There was picnic spread around him. He was just about to eat when heard a rustling in the tree. He looked up to his left, then behind him, Blake fell, the ribbon of her sword acting as a bungee cord. She grabbed the tuna sandwich before the recoil brought her back up. Jaune turned and noticed the tuna sandwich missing. Then Fern jumped from the tree her ribbon also acting as a bungee and took a ham sandwich behind Jaune.

Jaune looked and saw both sandwiches were missing. Then Weiss walked up, holding a piece of paper.

"I found this note that told me to come here," Weiss looked at Jaune and the now empty picnic. She frowned and turned around and walked away.

"Oh, come on," Jaune whined.

Yang and Heather stared each other down. Two huntresses, both strong, but only one could be the master. They reached for their weapons, then Yang took the first shot.

She used her paddle to hit the ball across the table, Heather hit it back. The ping pong ball bounced to and back between the two brawlers. This was a battle, a showdown, there could be only one master… of ping pong.

Zwei sniffed around the kitchen. Fern was sitting at a table reading. She watched the corgi sniff around. When he came over to sniff at her, Fern nudged him away, "I'm busy doggy, go find Ruby to play with. Zwei looked up at Fern for a moment then exited the kitchen.

"He's gone now," Fern said. From behind her appeared Blake.

Weiss slept in her bed. A dream bubble popped us showing what was going on in her dream

 **A tall stone tower stood. Next to it was a sign, "By order of King Jacques, Princess Weiss must remain in this tower."**

 **At the top of the tower Weiss sat in a chair. Her tiara was on the top of her head, not at the base of her ponytail. She sat there and sighed, she was bored.**

 **Suddenly the wall was knocked down. There stood Sora. Wearing a crown that matched his necklace.**

 **"Prince Sora," Weiss said overjoyed.**

 **"I have come to save you my princess," Sora said holding Weiss's hands, "Let's leave this place behind and never see your dad again."**

 **"Oh, prince Sora," Weiss swooned. The gazed dreamily into each other's eyes. Then began to lean closer together, so they can kiss, just as they were about to reach**

"Weiss."

Weiss jumped awake then looked at the object of her vexation, Ruby, "What? It's not morning? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to ask if you had an extra pillow?" Ruby asked. Weiss stared at Ruby, extremely agitated. Then she gave Ruby her pillow. The heiress grabbed it, the slammed it into Ruby's face. Ruby was forced on her back into the floor dazed.

*BEEP*


	4. Chapter 4

Code C

In team SFHR's rom Riku was reading his book, Sora was playing with a paddle ball. Then Ren walks in.

"Hey guys, have you seen some coffee beans around here?" Ren asked.

"Why would they be here?" Riku asked.

"I wanted to make some coffee, but the beans I bought yesterday weren't where I left them," Ren explained.

"Hm," Sora pulled out his fake mustache and put it on, "This sounds like a crime."

"Sora put the mustache away, this isn't something for your junior detective game." Riku said before turning back to Ren, "Maybe one of the others used it to make coffee. Weiss loves that stuff."

"We'll ask around, and I'm keeping the mustache," Sora said, "And I'm not a junior detective I'm the junior police chief."

"Little red, little red," Roman said behind a tree, "Soon you will walk by, and the trap will finally end you." Then Roman laughed. Then he was quiet. Ruby was walking down the sidewalk. Roman waited in anticipation. Then Ruby stepped on the spot the trap was laid… then she walked on through down the sidewalk.

"What?" Roman ran to the spot and started stomping, "It's gone, the trap is gone!"

Elsewhere

Roxas and Xion were carrying a giant dart launcher. When they reached the dumpster, they threw it in.

"Seriously? Who leaves something like that lying around?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, someone could have gotten hurt," Xion said, "Luckily we noticed it and got rid of it."

"Yep, now let's go continue our mission to infiltrate the school," Roxas said. The two smiled and skipped away.

"Okay so Weiss didn't use the beans, but…" Riku trailed off when looked into the kitchen. Standing there laughing, holding a coffee cup was Nora. Thankfully by the sound of coffee maker the coffee wasn't done.

Sora yanked out a police radio, "All units we have a code c in progress, repeat: code c in progress. This is not a drill. Intercept immediately." He hung up, then looked at Nora, "We need to stall for time."

"Nora," Ren slowly approached, "Stop, you don't want to do this."

"Sure, I do," Nora said, "I love coffee."

"Have you forgotten what happened last time?" Riku asked.

"Of course," Nora said, "I was a jittery and full of energy, it was so much fun."

"You broke the fourth wall," Riku said.

"I know, how many walls will I break this time," Nora asked. Then the coffee maker dinged, "Ooh it's done." Nora reached for coffee.

"Now men, now," Sora shouted. Sun and Neptune smashed through the window and tackled Nora. The three struggled until Sora jumped in, three kicks, four slaps, and a near death by spatula later, Nora was cuffed, and the coffee was poured down the sink.

Ren and Riku just stood there dumbfounded.

"Always respect, the mustache," Sora declared on top of a cuffed Nora.

*BEEP*

 **I'm starting to think you guys like SFHR chibi more than Huntsmen's key**


	5. Chapter 5

School play part 1

Yang and Weiss stood in the escape room.

"Now this time," Winter said, "You are not allowed to escape by breaking down the walls."

"But that's so boring," Yang said.

"Well not everything is exciting and fun," Winter said, "Do you think something peculiar will happen every day."

Then part of the floor collapsed, into a hole. A drill stuck out, then Heather's head, "This isn't the bathroom." Then Heather ducked back into her hole.

"Well, technically I'm not breaking the walls down to escape," Yang then jumped into the hole. Winter held her forehead then shook her head.

Riku was walking down the sidewalk when Yang fell from the sky on her motorcycle. There was a crash then an explosion.

"Yang," Riku ran to Yang who was lying on the ground covered in ash, "Are you okay?"

"Yep," Yang said up like it was no big deal.

"What happened?"

"Oh I went to give bumblebee a wash, but… it got out of hand."

"You're telling me that crashing your bike, after you fell from the sky, was a result of trying to wash your motorcycle?"

"Pretty much," Yang said.

"Why are you acting like that's normal?" Riku asked. Yang just sat there for a moment.

"You mean it isn't?"

In the hallway was a poster that said, 'auditions this Friday.' Beneath it was a table full of scripts. A group of students had gathered and started to look over the script for the roles they wanted. Including team RWBY.

"Check it out the school is doing a play," Ruby picked up a script and began to read through it.

"A school play?" Weiss raised an eyebrow, "That is just silly."

"I thought you'd be into this," Yang said.

"I have sung in stadiums the size of Amity coliseum, for the rich and famous. A small play would be a waste of my talents," Weiss said.

"Hey guys," Sora came up to the table, "Did you hear about the play? I'm trying out for the prince. It sounds like fun, doesn't' it?" Sora took a script and left.

"Ew," Ruby said when she read a chapter, "There's a kissing scene between the prince and the princess."

Weiss stood there for a second. Then she plowed through the crowd for a script, "Move aside peons, that lead is mine!"

 **There will be more of the school play in the future, but for now my work here is done.**


	6. Chapter 6

Don't feed

Sora walked down the sidewalk with someone, "I'm surprised you wanted to hang out Winter."

"I've been meaning for us to get together for a while now," Winter said, "I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things."

"Like what?" Sora asked.

"Like are you prepared?"

"Prepared?"

"For the future? Are you prepared to give my sister what she needs?"

"I lent her my pencil once."

Elsewhere

"Weiss?" Heather entered RWBY's room.

"What is it Heather?" Weiss asked.

"Where's Sora? I need to borrow his pencil."

"Why would I know where he is?"

"Because your sister asked him to hang out today," Heather explained.

Weiss paled, "She did what?" Then Weiss dashed out of the room. So fast she Heather spun form the force.

Cardin was hiding behind a tree, grinning, holding a rope, "When those stupid faunus come by." He released the rope then a bamboo cage fell. On it was a sign that said, 'Do not feed the animals.'

"This will be hilarious." Cardin was so busy laughing he failed to notice a Fern shaped shadow appear behind him. Tentacle like ribbons grabbed him. Throughout the academy, Cardin's scream was briefly heard.

"Did you hear that?" Blake asked.

"Probably," Velvet said, "I hear everything."

"Hey guys," Fern approached her fellow faunus.

"Fern, did you hear that?" Blake asked

"Hear what?"

"Never mind, let's go."

Meanwhile Cardin was tied up, inside the cage he made. the sign was re-written to say, 'Do not feed the bully.'

Weiss ran towards the cafeteria, "Okay I searched all over, the last place to check is…"

Suddenly, Sora's scream could be heard from, "… the cafeteria."

Weiss burst through the door, "Winter stop, don't…

Sora's scream evolved into laughter. Sitting at a table laughing was Winter and Sora.

"Huh?"

"Oh, hey Weiss," Sora got up and started to leave, "Your sister's pretty cool." After he left Winter got up.

"He's an exceptional young man, he will make a wonderful Schnee. Do your best sister."

When Winter was gone, Weiss fainted.

*BEEP*

 **I'm going to be perfectly honest. I forgot all about Cardin until he was brought into RWBY chibi**


	7. Chapter 7

School Play part 2

"Nooooooo."

Sun burst into the room after hearing a crying Neptune.

"Neptune, what's wrong?"

"My goggles," declared Neptune, "They're missing."

Sun looked at him, "Seriously."

"Don't you get it? My goggles are my gimmick! I can't be seen without them! And without them I am nothing." Neptune sunk to his knees holding his hands in the air.

"Dude just go down to the store and buy a pair of new ones," Sun said. Then Neptune's scroll dinged **Reminder: You let Heather borrow your goggles, so she could see while she was digging.**

Then Heather, who was covered in dirt walked past the door, "Hey Neptune thanks for letting me borrow your goggles. Though they may be a little dirty."

She threw them into the room and they landed on Neptune's hand.

"Ew," He through them in the trash when he realized they were covered in mud, "I'm gonna go buy a new pair."

Downtown in Vale a jewelry store had a sign up.

 **All ears sale. 50% off on all earrings**

The front door opened. Exiting the store was fern. On her deer ears were earrings. Green studs lined the bottom, emerald drops hung from the tips of her ears.

Followed behind her was Blake, she had four Amethyst studs in each cat ear and a golden hoop.

Then lastly came Velvet. Golden studs and a chain decorated the edge of her rabbit ears, "What do you think? Too much?"

Jaune walked towards the table that had the scripts for the play, "The schools holding a play huh?"

"That plays been driving me crazy," Blake trudged by, "Weiss has been rehearsing for three days straight. She keeps me up all night. She's doing this all to get the part of the princess," the cat faunus then trudged away, "I need some tea."

"The princess?" Jaune asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Ren suddenly appeared, "There's a kissing scene between the prince and the princess."

Jaune stood the for a minute to process the information. Then vanished in a dust cloud. One of the copies of the script was gone.

"That lead is mine!"

"So, does that mean you're going to audition?" Ren called.

"Audition for what?" Pyrrha approached.

"For the play," Ren said, "I think he's going to audition for the part of the prince."

Suddenly an alarm went off. Ren looked worried, "Oh no, Nora got into the pancakes again." Then he ran off.

Pyrrha smiled walked up to the table and picked up a copy of the script and left.

*BEEP*


	8. Chapter 8

Study Date

Weiss was typing on her scroll in the courtyard, when Sora approached her.

"Hey Weiss."

"Hello Sora," Weiss said without interest. Then inside Weiss's head a little Weiss is squealing.

 _"It's Sora, he's so cute, okay be calm don't make it obvious you like him."_

"Hey Weiss, I was wondering if you can help me study for the test next week, you're really smart and I know you can help me," Sora asked.

The little Weiss inside her head squealed again, _"He thinks I'm smart. Okay, be cool. Don't make it obvious you like him."_

"Hm, well. I guess helping you study will also help me study, so, yes let's go," Weiss answered.

"Thanks Weiss," Sora said.

Weiss inside her head, _"Nailed it!"_

"Alright minions," Cinder said in a warehouse, "behind this curtain is a weapon of mass destruction. We shall use is to lay waste to Vale and all who live in it."

"Um Cinder," Emerald raised her hand.

"What is it Emerald," Cinder rolled her eyes.

"How are we supposed to get the robot to Vale, the streets are narrow?"

"Don't worry over small things, now behold," Cinder grabbed the curtain, "The death bot." She pulled the curtain away to reveal… nothing.

"Is it invisible boss?" Mercury asked.

"What no, it's obviously right… Where is it?"

Elsewhere

"Thanks for letting us know where the stolen robot was," Sun called as he drove it away. Xion and Roxas waved at them.

"I can't believe the stolen robot was at Cinder's warehouse," Xion said, "What was it doing there?"

"I don't know," Roxas said, "Wanna get some ice cream?"

"Yep." Then the two skipped away.

Riku heard a knock at the door. He opened it and found Weiss holding an unconscious Sora.

"What happened?"

"We were studying until he just conked out," Weiss said.

What really happened

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Weiss said as Sora studied at the desk, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Sora called. After a bit Sora noticed another notebook he picked it up. When he opened it, a heart with a picture of him popped up.

"Uh… Agh," Something hit the back of Sora's head hard. Then his head fell forward, revealing Weiss holding a metal thermos, which was dented.

Present

"I told him he shouldn't study so hard," Riku said as he left the room, "He doesn't have the brain capacity.

Weiss took Sora to his bed, then she looked at him sleeping, she smiled, "Aw…" she pulled out a camera and took a picture. It immediately printed a photo of sleeping Sora.

"This one's for the journal."

*BEEP*

 **You get what you get when you get it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Plushies

Team RWBY slept in their rooms at night. As each member dreamed a thought bubble revealed their dreams. Yang was riding her motorcycle with Riku into the sunset.

Blake was reading a book, while Sun brought her more books to read.

Princess Weiss was dancing with prince Sora in a large ball room.

Ruby was riding on a giant Zwei through a field of flowers.

Zwei… was chasing a frightened Blake through a field of flowers.

Yang and Weiss were at the pool. Riku was there as well in his swimsuit. He was surrounded by girls. When Yang saw him, she purred.

Weiss rolled her, "Honestly, where is your dignity?"

"Who needs dignity when you have abs," Yang gave another.

"I don't understand why some girls get tongue tied when they see a boy wearing swim trunks, it's so-…"

"Hey guys," Sora walked by. He was wearing nothing but swim trunks. Weiss's face went blank.

"It sure is hot today, a nice swim will be fun. Hey there's Riku," Sora then went to his friend. Yang looked at Weiss's expression and laughed.

"What's the matter? Tongue tied?"

When Weiss opened her mouth her tongue fell out, and it was in tangled up knots.

Ren taped a box closed. Weiss and Ruby walked in and noticed.

"Hey Ren, what are you doing?"

"I'm shipping this Yang bear." Ren said.

"Yang bear?" Weiss asked.

"Yes," Ren suddenly held up a teddy bear dressed like Yang, "Do to my many domestic talents, I am talented at making stuffed animals. I make them based off my friends. Yang is a bear," Ren started stacking more stuffed animals on the table, "Ruby is a puppy, Yang is a cat, Weiss is a snow rabbit. Jaune is also a bear, Nora is a puppy, Pyrrha is a cat, Riku is a wolf cub and Sora…"

"Let me guess," Weiss said with a smirk, "A porcupine, or a hedgehog?"

"No," Ren pulled out a brown lion cub plushie, it even had his necklace, "Sora is a lion cub who just started growing his mane."

Weiss stared at the Sora cub, "How much do you want? Money is no object."

*BEEP*

 **Do you think I just snap my fingers and I suddenly have ideas for SFHR chibi? It takes effort, brainstorming, and sandwiches. And not to mention time!**


	10. Chapter 10

School Play part 3

Sora sat next to Ruby in class. He drew some a silly drawing of Weiss and handed it to Ruby. When Ruby looked at it she giggled. Then Weiss walked by and saw what Ruby was looking at. Angrily she snatched the drawing and glared daggers at Ruby.

"So, you think drawing ludicrous pictures of me is more important than studying?" Weiss asked. Ruby trembled.

"Weiss," Sora quickly said, "I drew it, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Weiss looked at him, then at Ruby.

"Sora drew this?"

Ruby eagerly nodded. Weiss then looked at the drawing.

Her cold expression immediately warmed, "Aw, it's so cute."

Ruby turned to stone in shock.

"I can't believe your truck broke down," Riku said as he sat on the sidewalk. Heather was under her truck trying to fix.

"Get over it Riku, it'll be a while," Heather called.

Riku groaned. He hated waiting, in the hot sun.

"Hey handsome." Riku looked up. There sat Yang on her motorcycle, "Wanna ride?"

Riku looked at her for a second then nodded. Then with a squeal of the tire Yang drove off with Riku in tow.

"Okay looks like I'm done, now we…" Heather trailed off when she noticed she was alone, "Riku?"

Sora sat on a bench reading the script. Weiss approached.

"Hello Sora," she smiled, "You did wonderfully at the auditions."

Sora smiled at her, "Thanks Weiss you were great too."

"I was wondering, perhaps you'd like to go over the lines with me? We'll memorize all our lines in time if we work together," Weiss then fluttered her lashes. She had a… particular scene she wanted to rehearse.

"That's a great idea," Sora said, "That way we'll ace the call back."

Weiss face went blank, "Call back?"

"Oh, that's right you had to help Ruby when her cape got caught on the bed," Sora said, "Jaune and Pyrrha did great too. So, they're making us redo the auditions."

Weiss's eye began to twitch, "Jaune… and Pyrrha…?"

"Yep, they want to play the prince and the princess too." Sora then scooted over to make room for Weiss, "So do you wanna go over the first scene?"

"… Yes," Weiss sat on the bench and started to read the lines.

Within her mind a tiny Weiss schemed, _Jaune that idiot. This is obviously another hair brained scheme to try and kiss me, and poor Pyrrha is probably doing this to get Jaune's attention. Grrr. I can't let them ruin this for me. This could be my one chance to kiss Sora. I have to get them out of the play. But how to do it?_

*BEEP*

 **Oh dear, Weiss is scheming.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am either about to show my best work or make a fool of myself. Oh well. I own nothing.**

Chibi the Musical

Yang walked into Junior's club. She walked up to the counter.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice."

Junior glared at her. Music from the song, 'Gaston' began to play and Junior began to sing.

 _I hate to see you here Xiao Long, seeing you puts me down in the dumps._

"Where's that music coming from?" Yang asked looking around, "Is this a musical?"

 _If you don't leave now Xiao Long, you will be taking some lumps._

"You know I should be offended, but I've always wanted to be in a musical."

 _There's no huntress in town as annoying as you, you're the terror of every guy. Everyone's scared and afraid of you, and it's not very hard to see why._

Yang was surrounded by Junior's men. She smiled, "Is this my cue? Okay." Then she began to sing as she fought.

 _No one kicks, like Xiao Long_

 _No one punches, like Xiao Long_

 _No one's able to break a bouncer's bone like Xiao Long_

Yang did as she sung, then landed on the table.

 _There's no chick in town, half as awesome, perfect as pure paragon~_

 _You can ask Blake, Weiss, and Ruby, and they'd tell you which team they'd rather be on~_

Junior's men attacked again. Then she got back into fighting and singing.

 _No one, shoots like Xiao Long._

 _No one, fights like Xiao Long._

 _No one sets the floor ablaze like Xiao Long._

 _As a huntress, yes I'm intimidating._

Then the already beaten thugs asked…

 _Why do we keep losing to Xiao Long?_

Then Ruby appeared out of no where. And started singing.

 _Hooray, huzzah, hoorah, hip, hip. Xiao Long is the best and the rest are all drips._

"Hey sis," Yang waved, "Can you sing this part for me, I gotta fight." Ruby sang and narrated what Yang did.

 _No one, smashes like Xiao Long._

 _No one, crashes like Xiao Long._

 _In fire fight, no one makes ashes like Xiao Long._

 _For there's no one as cool and brawny~_

Yang flexed her arms.

 _As you see I have biceps to spare_

Ruby popped next to her.

 _Not a bit of her scraggly or scrawny._

 _And if you value your life, you won't touch my hair._

Yang took a sip from her strawberry sunrise.

 _No one chirps, like Xiao Long_

 _No one slurps, like Xiao Long_

 _In a belching match nobody burps, like Xiao Long~_

 _I'm especially good at letting on rip._

Yang released a burp. Ruby held up a sign with the number five on it.

 _Five points for Xiao Long~_

Yang jumped onto the counter.

 _When I was a squirt I ate three pounds of eggs so I go grow big and strong._

 _Now that I'm big I eat five pounds of eggs, so I'm big as Daddy Xiao Long._

Yang held up a photo of her dad. Then the rest of team RWBY as well as Sora, Heather, and Nora appeared and began to sing with Ruby.

 _No one~ makes lawsuits, like Xiao Long._

 _No one makes disputes, like Xiao Long._

 _No one goes stomping around wearing boots, like Xiao Long._

Yang jumped in front of her friends to take the lead.

 _I use fire in all of my decorating_

Then her friends sang the finale.

 _Say it again._

 _Who's the woman among men?_

 _And then say it once more._

 _Who's the brawler next door?_

 _Who's the super success?_

 _Don't you know can't you guess?_

 _Ask her fans and hangers-on._

 _There's only one girl in town._

 _Who's got it all down and her name is…_

Suddenly a glass that was thrown into the air earlier in the fight, fell from the sky and hit Jaune, knocking him unconscious every one looked at him for a second. Then continued.

 _Xiao Long~_

* * *

Weiss sat in the court yard. She was looking at a picture of Sora then sighed, "What's wrong with me. Guys only want me for my name." Music began to play and Weiss began to sing.

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgement._

Her scroll rang. She looked at the caller I.D and saw it was her father. She hung up.

 _I guess I already won that._

 _No man is worth the aggravation._

Her teammates popped out from behind the bench

 _That's ancient history been there done that._

When Weiss threw the photo, Ruby caught it, then her teammates began to sing as well.

 _Who'd ya think your kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to ya. Try to keep it hidden? Honey, we can see right through ya. Girl you can't conceal it. We know how you feeling, who you thinking of~_

Ruby held the photo in front of Weiss's face. She just got up and started walking.

 _Oh, no chance no way, I won't say it no, no._

 _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh oh?_

 _It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love._

Weiss walked down the court yard. She saw a girl slap Cardin.

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson._

She saw Jaune and Pyrrha talking with a smile.

 _It feels so good when it starts out._

The rest of team RWBY slid down the courtyard slowly singing.

 _My head is screaming get a grip girl._

She turned to her team with a glare, they quickly got into casual poses.

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

Team RWBY got back into chorus.

 _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling, baby we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown-up. When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?_

Weiss continued walking.

 _No chance. No way, I won't say it no, no._

Weiss bumped into Sora. He apologized and left she watched him leave with a smile.

 _Give up, or give in. Check the grin, you're in love._

Weiss blushed and then covered her ears.

 _This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love._

Ruby, Yang, and Blake stood on the statue.

 _You're doing flips. Read our lips, you're in love._

 _Your way off base I won't say it. Get off my case! I won't say it._

As Weiss sat back down. Ruby slid the photo back into her hand.

 _Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love._

Weiss looked at the photo and smiled.

 _Oh_ ~ _At least out loud. I won't say I'm in, love~_

Ruby, Yang, and Blake slid in front of Weiss and posed.

 _Sha la la la la la, la~_

* * *

Cinder walked into her hideout and saw Mercury playing a video game. Emerald was reading a book, and Roman was eating a cake with Neo. Then Cinder sighed

 _I never thought these, idiot's essential._

 _They're crude and unspeakably plain. But maybe, they've a glimmer of potential. If allied, to my vision and brain!_

Cinder walked in and stomped her foot. That got everyone's attention.

 _I know that your powers of retention. Are as wet as a beowolf's backside. But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride_

She went to Mercury first and looked at his spaced-out look. _  
_

 _It's clear from your vacant expressions. That the lights are not all on upstairs… But we're talking power and successions_

She looked at Roman.

 _Even you can't be caught unawares._

Cinder's eyes began to glow as she continued.

 _So prepare for a chance of a prepared for sensational news. A shining new era. Is tiptoeing nearer._

Emerald looked up.

 _And where do we feature?_

Cinder glared at her in spite. Causing Emerald to flinch.

 _Just listen to teacher! I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues, and injustice deliciously squared. Be prepared!  
_

"Yeah, be prepared," Mercury said, "We'll be prepared… for what?"

"The destruction of Vale," Cinder said.

"Is there going to be an Earthquake or something?" Roman asked.

"No moron, we're going to destroy it, Beacon too," Cinder said.

"Great idea," Mercury said, "Who needs the government. Not us."

"Idiot, there will someone in charge," Cinder hissed.

"But you said…"

"I will become the new fall maiden, stick with me and you will never be weak again," Cinder declared.

"Yeah," everyone cheered. And began to sing.

 _It's great we'll soon be connected. To a maiden who'll be all-time adored._

Cinder smiled. _  
_

 _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected. To take certain duties on board._

Cinder pulled down a chart, and ponted.

 _The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is…_

Cinder then literally burst into flames.

 _You won't get a cent without me! So, prepare for the war of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam. Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, years of denial. Is simply why I'll, be maiden undisputed, feared, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my flames and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!  
Yes, our flames and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!_

Watching it all was Axel, "Are they done yet?"

*BEEP*

 **Whilst I was eating lunch today I was watching a Youtube video. A clip of a song from Wonder Over Yonder. Then I thought it would be funny if someone in my Chibi fic could sing this. Then one thought led to another, then this chapter was born, If only I was capable of making YouTube videos. By the way, does anyone know when the volume 5 soundtrack comes out?**


	12. Chapter 12

Study Date 2

Heather and Fern were fighting Emerald and Mercury in a warehouse. Emerald and Mercury were back to back with Fern and Heather on either side.

"We ain't gonna lose," Mercury said.

"We're stronger than you!" Emerald declared.

"Oh really?" Heather asked.

"Really," Emerald dared.

"Well then, lets show them our special attack," Heather declared. Fern nodded. She threw her daggers, tied with ribbons, past Emerald and Mercury. Heather caught the weapons. Then… they played doubled Dutch.

 _One dutch, two dutch, queens of the double dutch. We skip better than you by that much watch our feet our moves are sweet. Our double dutchin' won't be beat._

Emerald and Mercury jumped in the sphere of fast moving ribbons. They jumped up and down, on all fours, even rolled over each other. But then the ribbons smacked their heads and in a flurry of black. The two criminals were tied up in Fern's ribbons.

"And that's how we do things SFHR style," Fern said.

* * *

Weiss had laid out a blanket across her room. She set down two plates and lit a candle.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"I'm setting up for my study date with Sora," Weiss explained. Yang looked down.

"You got date part down, but where's the study?"

"You can't study on an empty stomach," Weiss said pulling out a plate of spaghetti and meatballs.

"This isn't going to wind up like last time when you knocked him out with a thermos is it?"

"You can't prove anything and no." Weiss said getting into position. She laid on the blanket and made fluttery eyes at the door.

Yang sighed, "Good luck, Sora."

There was a knock at the door. Then a glyph appeared and shot Yang out the window.

"He's here," Weiss skipped to the door with a smile, but when she opened it. It revealed, "Fern?"

"I came to tell you Sora couldn't come today. He's having an issue with the junior detectives."

Weiss slammed the door, shut stomped to the blanket, sat down, and ate the spaghetti as angrily as she could.

* * *

"You idiots," Junior police chief Sora shouted at Sun and Neptune, "You blew our entire budget on equipment, two of which were stolen by criminals."

"Chief," Sun said, "We were just trying to make ourselves better."

"I wanted to do a musical," Neptune said.

"We just did a musical," Sora shook his head, before looking up, "Is there any other screw up that I should know about."

The closet fell open revealing a stuffed bear wearing a Ruby wig. And mountains of dog food.

*BEEP*

 **Sora's right, we just did a musical and we can't do another for a while.**


	13. Chapter 13

School Play part 4

Everyone in Vale was out protesting. They all had signs. Blake's said, 'We want equal rights for faunus.' Ruby's said, 'We want less homework.' Sora's said, 'We want Kingdom Hearts 3 now!' Yang had a sign that said, 'We want RWBY volume 5 soundtrack.'

And then there was Nora, 'Why does everyone but me get to break the fourth wall?'

* * *

Yang was sitting in a lawn chair sipping a smoothie, "I can't believe it's this hot."

"Why are you complaining?" Riku was next to her using his semblance to create shade, "And why am I doing this again?"

"Because you lost a bet, now lest talking more shade," Yang said.

* * *

Jaune was walking down the hall with a smile. In his hand was a note.

 _Jaune,_

 _I'd like to go over the lines for the play with you. I know it's the day of the audition, but it will be quick._

 _Meet me in the broom closet in the hall._

 _I'll be waiting._

 _Sincerely Weiss_

"I knew it was a good idea to try out," Jaune smiled, "It looks like I've finally impressed her with my acting skills." Jaune reached the broom closet. Jaune smiled, he sprayed something into his mouth to make it fresh.

"Weiss," Jaune opened the door, "Your prince has arrived." The closet however was empty. Jaune entered the closet, "Weiss?"

Little did Jaune know, that hanging outside the closet was a rope. Then Weiss's hand reached from off screen, grabbed the rope and pulled.

A trap door in the closet opened and Jaune fell down, screaming like a girl.

Five hours later

Ren was shopping for groceries, When Jaune burst from a manhole, "Jaune, where have you been?"

"Are the auditions…?"

"They closed a long time ago," Ren explained, "Since you weren't in it Pyrrha decided she didn't want to be in it."

"Who…?"

"Weiss and Sora got the lead," Ren said, "Now how about we go home and have dinner?"

Jaune flopped his head on the ground, "I'll find out who did this and get my revenge."

*BEEP*

 **Weiss's plan has succeeded, yet it has also back fired. You'll see soon enough**


	14. Chapter 14

Statements

Junior Police chief Sora was playing with a paddle ball when his scroll rang. He answered.

"Chief here."

"Chief," Sun's voice called, "We caught four bank robbers and the crazy lady kidnapping people for nefarious purposes. Also, we rounded up four eye witnesses."

"Hm," Sora hung up, "That's a lot of people to interview and interrogate. I better get help."

46 minutes of constant begging later, the rest of team SFHR had donned the mustache.

"Why are we doing this again?" Riku asked.

"Because Sora wouldn't stop begging," Fern answered.

"Come on guys," Heather said, "We just need to take statements."

"Okay," Riku sat in the chair in the interrogation room, "Let's get this over with." He began reading something on a clipboard, "How do you 'accidently' rob a bank?"

Ruby

"I don't know," Ruby cried on the table, "One minute I'm making a harmless withdraw, the next. I have a huge bag of money and the police are after me."

Weiss

"This is all a big misunderstanding," Weiss pleaded, "It was all Ruby's fault. She didn't say she was going to rob the bank. We were just waiting so she could withdraw a little spending cash for the road trip. I mean, why would I rob a bank, I'm rich!" Weiss then looked more nervous, "Um is there any chance you won't tell Sora I was somewhat involved?"

Ozpin stood on stage holding a trophy, "Now for this year's best seller award, it goes to… Zwei?"

The audience applauds as the dog walks on stage takes the trophy in his mouth, then shakes it around like a chew toy.

Blake

"I didn't mean to throw that paddle ball at Sun's head, it was a reflex," Blake explained.

Yang

Yang leaned back in her chair grinning, "Flattery the first form of interrogation, I know your game. You bums got nothin on me. I ain't gonna sing like a canary."

"No one asked you anything yet,' Fern said.

Cinder

"There's clearly been a misunderstanding, I was just offering a ride to those poor souls. How about we forget the whole thing," Cinder raised her hand, it was full of candy.

Mike and Marty

"We're just a couple of humans. We didn't see anything yo."

"Uh… What are you doing with that sword?"

Ren

"The girls forgot us, and we nearly got into a nefarious situation," Ren explained, "If Jaune wasn't annoying we wouldn't have survived."

Jaune

 _We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees. Catch fishes, bears, and honey bees. There's endless possibilities, and no that's not hyperbole._

 _Our motto's Campe diem and that means I'm telling you_

"This is my favorite part guys."

 _We got-…_

Fern's ribbon suddenly wrapped up Jaune and threw him out the door.

"Hey guys," Sora walked in, "How's the interrogation going." Sitting on the table were three mustaches and a not.

 **Effective immediately we resign**

*BEEP*

 **The dangerous life of a junior detective, isn't for everyone**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am currently going through an intense state of shock so it my affect my writing, in fact it's why I'm posting this chapter in the first place. To know why watch the new Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer that came out today. In fact watch it before reading this because it will contain spoilers**

Nora Watches a trailer

Nora was reading a magazine while sipping her coffee mug. She flipped a page and smiled, "Hey, Kingdom Hearts 3 finally has a real release date…Aw, that long?"

Ruby's blood curdling scream sliced through the air.

Nora looked up in alarm, "Ruby!" Nora ran to her room still holding the mug, and she slammed it open, "Ruby are you okay?"

Lying on the ground was Ruby. Her face frozen in a horrifying expression. On the ground next to her was a hamburger that had splattered across the ground. Written in ketchup by Ruby, there was ketchup on her finger, was a message.

 _Curse you Xehanort_

Nora was now next to Ruby shaking her, "Ruby what's wrong?" Nora followed the trail of ketchup to the computer on her desk. Nora cautiously got up and approached the culprit and examined it.

"A new Kingdom Hearts trailer?" Nora pressed play and watched it, "Oooh, we're going to get Frozen too?" Then she gasped, "What's Larxene doing there?" Then came the end. When the darkness fell off Aqua, it revealed white hair and amber eyes.

"Mickey," came Aqua's voice, "You're too late."

Nora's eyes became wide as saucers, she backed away from the screen and started to fall backwards, but the floor didn't stop her. It broke with her and she fell into an abyss as deep as the one that held Aqua. Somewhere Nora could hear opera being played as her despair and terror pulled her down like gravity into the abyss as black as Xehanort's heart.

"Nora, Nora!" Nora jumped to a wake, "Aqua has been norted!"

"Who?" Riku asked. Nora blinked.

"I can't remember…"

"You had coffee, again didn't you?" Riku asked spying the mug.

"Maybe a sip or two," Nora said. Riku picked up the mug and flipped it over. Not a single drop was left. Nora then smiled.

*BEEP*

 **I had to express my shock in some way. But Nora does it better**


	16. Chapter 16

Investigation

Jaune entered the office of the Junior Detectives. Sitting at the table was were Sun and Neptune.

"So, why did you call us?" Sun asked.

"I need your help," Jaune said, "You see I wanted to try out for the school play, but someone kept me from it, and I think I know who. Someone, who wouldn't want me to perform. Someone who doesn't want me to kiss Weiss. It could only be one person… Sora."

"The chief?" Neptune said, "But he's… the chief."

"Wait, think about it Neptune," Sun said, "It might be possible. He questions all of our awesome investigation skills."

* * *

"So, while Roman and Neo were robbing that dust store, you thought the 'big crime' was an out of code trash can?" Sora asked as he read the report.

* * *

"He brings stuff into the office and won't let us see it."

* * *

Sora closed the door and looked around. Then he opened the box he was carrying and revealed… a sea-salt ice-cream.

* * *

"And he's obviously in love with Weiss!"

* * *

Sora walked down the street wearing his mustache.

"Oh help," Weiss called, standing on a rock in the middle of a puddle, clearly just trying to get Sora's attention, "Won't some brave police chief come and rescue me!"

Sora stopped for a minute and looked, "Weiss, that puddle is only an inch deep and you can use your semblance if you really don't want to get your shoes wet."

* * *

"It's possible that he might be the type to do anything to get the lead," Sun said, "We must investigate."

* * *

"The time has come to upgrade our security," Heather said wheeling in a diagram of new security features, "Our enemies might be able to just walk in and attack us."

"You're overreacting Heather," Ruby said looking at the security blueprints. Little did they know a corridor of darkness opened behind them and Axel walked out.

"I'm not over reacting, just yesterday Roman Torchwick released a gheist on us," Heather said. Axel walked over to the fridge and began to drink the milk.

"Nora ate it," Ruby defended.

"Because it possessed pancakes, but that's beside the point," Heather said. Axel then put the carton away and walked back into the black portal, which then vanished.

"Seriously Heather, we have the best security in the world," Ruby went to the fridge and pulled out the carton. When she tried to drink she stopped and made sad puppy eyes, "Someone drank all the milk."

* * *

Jaune sat in his room, when Sun and Neptune were thrown in. Then Weiss walked in, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I think Sora set me up, so I'd miss the audition, I mean, who else wouldn't want me to be the prince?" Jaune explained.

Weiss looked at him for a long time, "Me."

Jaune laughed, "Don't be silly."

"When have I ever been silly. I really did keep you from the audition Jaune, where did you think that note came from?" Weiss asked. She then turned around and walked away. Leaving a stun Jaune. The Jaune broke down into tears.

*BEEP*


	17. Chapter 17

Bad Luck Charm

Nora walked by a stand that said 'voodoo,' then she noticed a small statue of a black bird, "Ooh, pretty."

Ren looked at the tag, "Warning, cursed object, will subject owner to misfortune, purchase at your own risk."

"Sounds like fun I'll take it," Nora paid the shopkeeper and took the bird statue.

"Nora are you sure you should have that?"

"Oh, Ren there's no such thing as curses," Nora said. She took three steps then a flower pot fell from no where and landed on her head, knocking her out. Ren quickly took the statue and ran.

* * *

A kite landed in a tree.

Fern walked up to it and scowled, "Stupid kite eating tree."

She placed her hand on it, using her semblance the tree shook until her kite was free. She then picked it up and went to go fly it elsewhere.

* * *

Weiss sat on a bench playing with her scroll. Ren ran to the trash can next to said bench and threw the bird statue away.

"Why did you throw away a perfectly good statue?" Weiss asked.

Ren, who was covered in bruises answered, "It's a cursed idol, Nora bought it and it dropped a flower pot on her head. I had it for only ten minutes and had been runover by a bicycle, fallen down a man hole, and stepped in gum."

Liberated from the statues curse Ren left. Weiss got up and pulled the bird statue from the trash, then smiled with a hum.

* * *

Yang was playing a video game when Pyrrha ran into the room panting, "Nora…"

"What did she do this time?" Yang asked not looking up from her game.

"Her 'gift' for Ren got loose," Pyrrha gasped.

"Oh, I totally get it, when you live with a boy crazy roommate it gets intense," Yang said.

"I don't think you get it, I think Nora stole some of Ren's hair," Pyrrha said.

Yang put her gam on pause then got up and walked to Weiss's desk. She held up her arms, "This is Weiss's desk."

Yang grabbed the drawer and pulled it open. Popping up was a paper shrine dedicated to Sora. Pyrrha looked at it then said, "Nora has that."

Yang closed the drawer. She pulled out her scroll and pressed play. Loud music boomed through the room causing Pyrrha to cover her ears. Then the music was silenced by the door slamming open.

"Quiet," Weiss screamed, then looked at Yang, "Yang, I told you I'm rehearsing. This play must be perfect, because I'm going to kiss Sora, then we'll fall in love for real, start dating, get married, and have two children, Nicholas and Crystal." Then Weiss skipped out of the room.

Pyrrha looked at Yang, "Fine you win."

* * *

Jacques looked at the letter with the package.

 _Father,_

 _I saw this little statue and thought of you. I believe it would look wonderful in your office. I hope you like it._

 _Love Weiss_

Jacques pulled out a statue of a bird and placed it on his desk. He then picked up a pen, but it dripped ink onto his sleeve. He frowned and put it down. Then his desk broke and he fell onto the floor, moaning.

*BEEP*

 **It's officially Father's Day. Give your dad a hug (unless it's Jacques)**


	18. Chapter 18

School Play the Musical, Opening Night

The long-awaited night had come. Students had entered the theater to see Beacon's production of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.'

Once everyone had seated, the lights had dimmed, save for the spotlights showing the stage as the curtains opened. Ozpin was narrator.

"Long ago there was a kingdom, with a king and queen and their daughter princess Snow White. But the queen fell ill, when the king remarried he didn't realize that his new wife was an evil sorceress, and when he died she ruled with an iron fist."

The scene was the evil queens lair, "She was evil and cruel. Her hair as black as her heart, her dress as red as blood, and all lived in fear of her magic."

Then a pink cloud manifested, and Ruby poofed forth, wearing a crown, "The evil queen is in the house," she declared.

"All who tried to oppose her met a terrible fate."

"Yep," Ruby said, "I'm the bad guy." Then the first song played as Ruby shook her hips.

 _I'm not the damsel in distress_

Ruby slid down a rail to a cage of victims.

 _I'm not your girlfriend or the frightened princess_

 _I'm not a little bird who needs your help to fly!_

 _Nope!_

 _I'm the bad guy~_

She danced in front of the cages that contained Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury, who all looked very annoyed.

 _All these former villains that you see~_

 _Each of them, with shaking knee, has fell before me_

 _So, I'm not your teammate or your partner in crime~_

 _What am I boys?_

"She's the bad guy," her prisoners said through grit teeth.

 _Oh it's magic, to watch the tragic~_

 _Fool I crush die~_

 _Oh it's thrillin'_

 _To be a Villain_

 _I destroy their homes and then I watch them cry~_

 _Cause I'm the bad guy~_

 _Oh ain't it fantastic?_

Ruby pulled out her crescent rose and shot a dummy.

 _I see something I blast it_

 _And let me tell you why~_

 _I've always had a weakness_

 _For bareness and bleakness_

 _I crush all your hopes and watch you cry~_

 _See I find this business rather fun_

Ruby started dancing on top of Cinder's cage.

 _I don't want your assistance or your adulation_

 _I'll burn down your house and bid you bye-bye_

 _Why? C'mon guess!_

Mercury and Emerald guessed, "Cause you're the bad guy?'

 _Well, girl_

Then Ruby tried to give an evil laugh and left. Cinder watched her leave, "Why didn't I get this part?"

Ozpin continued to narrate, "The evil had a magic mirror, and everyday she would gaze into it and ask it, 'magic mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?'"

A frame with Yang inside rolled on stage, Ruby went to it.

"Hey, magic mirror," Ruby said leaning on a wall, "Who's the prettiest girl ever? It's me isn't it?"

Yang looked at her and smiled, "Sorry queenie, but your title has been snatched."

"What?" Ruby asked shock, "No one's allowed to be prettier than me! Who is it?"

"It's Snow White," Yang answered.

"What? How is my step-daughter prettier than me?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you ain't getting any younger, so…"

"I'm an evil queen with power over magic," Ruby leered, "Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Then Ruby kicked the mirror off the stage before screaming, "Scene Change!"

The curtain closed then there was noises. Things were being lifted and moved. Then the curtain opened, revealing a bright garden theme. There stood Weiss.

"Princess Snow White was known for her beauty and kindness, and she dreamed of finding her true love."

 _Some day my prince will come_

 _Some day I'll find my love_

 _And away to his castle we'll go_

 _To be happy forever I know~_

Then Sora walks on stage wearing a crown. He acts like he falls in love with Weiss first sight. He brings her flowers.

"Hello princess, these are for you," he gave her the flowers.

"Oh, thank you, who are you?" Weiss asked batting her eyelashes.

"I am the prince from the neighboring kingdom," Sora introduced himself. Then they held hands. Ruby still pretending to be the evil queen peered on stage and pretended to be angry.

"The evil queen decided to have the poor innocent princess killed."

The scene changed again to a throne room, Ruby sat on the throne. Riku who was playing the huntsman walked in.

"Huntsman," Ruby commanded, "I have a job for you."

"What is it?" Riku asked.

"In the forest Snow White likes to play, there you will kill her, cut out her heart and put it in this box," Ruby threw him a box, "Then bring it back to me."

"Aren't you being over dramatic?" Riku asked.

"I'm not paying you to think," Ruby snapped, "Just do it."

Riku shrugged, "Alright."

"So the huntsman tracked Snow White while she played in the forest."

Weiss did a dance as Riku got on stage, he pulled out a prop knife. Weiss saw him and pretended to cower.

"Just as the huntsman was about to kill the princess…"

Riku threw the knife away, "Not worth it."

"He decided to spare the princess and warn her."

"Hey princess, your step-mom is having a midlife crisis and she wants to kill you, I suggest you run away," Riku warned.

Weiss nodded and ran off stage. One scene change later, Ren, Nora, Sun, Neptune, Heather, Fern, and Pyrrha were digging in the mine, because they were the seven dwarves.

"Else where in a mine, seven dwarves worked."

"We're mining under safe conditions, right?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm a dwarf," Nora said.

"This reminds me of work back home," Heather said.

"I call dibs on all the diamonds," Neptune said.

"Dude, I was going to call dibs," Sun complained.

"You realize these are just props," Fern asked.

 _Just keep swimming_

 _Just keep swimming_

 _Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming_

"Nora that's the wrong song," Ren said, "This is the right song." Then the music began.

 _We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig in our mine the whole day through_

 _We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig is what we like to do_

 _It ain't no trick to get rich quick_

 _If you dig, dig, dig with a shovel or pick_

Nora sang the next part. As her voice echoed.

 _In a mine, in a mine, in a mine, in a mine_

Sun and Neptune took the next part

 _Where a million diamonds shine_

Then everyone sang together again.

 _We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig from early morn to night_

 _We dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig up everything in sight_

Heather and Fern sang the next part.

 _We dig up diamonds by the score_

Fern pulled out a ruby plushie.

 _A thousand rubies sometimes more_

Pyrrha sang the next part.

 _But we don't know what we dig them for_

 _We dig, dig, dig a-dig, dig_

Then the bell rang and Pyrrha gave the call.

 _Heigh-ho_

The others echoed.

 _Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho_

Everyone got into a line and danced off the stage.

 _Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home to work we go._

"As the dwarves returned home they noticed something amiss in their home."

"Hey," Sun looked around the scene, "Our house is clean, for once."

"Aw, my dust collection," Nora whined.

"There is someone in the beds," Pyrrha said, she pulled the curtain away to reveal Weiss, Pyrrha gasped, "It's the princess."

Weiss woke up and looked around, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"This is our house," Sun declared, "We're supposed to be asking why you're here."

"Oh, please don't kick me out," Weiss acted, "My step-mother is trying to kill me. If you let me stay, I'll cook and clean for you."

"Oh, can you do pancakes?" Nora asked.

"And so the princess had found refuge with the seven dwarves… or so she thought. Back at the evil queen's lair, she asked the mirror once again."

Ruby stood in front of Yang holding a box, "Who's the prettiest now?"

"Still Snow White," Yang said filing her nails.

"What? Oh come on she's dead," Ruby said holding up her box.

"The huntsman got squeamish and let her go," Yang explained.

"I didn't get squeamish," Riku shouted from somewhere.

"What you got is the heart of a pig," Yang explained.

Ruby dropped it, "Ew."

Then she pulled it together, "Fine if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself."

"So the evil queen used her magic, to disguise herself."

In pink puff of smoke, Ruby's costume changed, now she had a fake wart covered nose. She then went to a cabinet labeled, 'poison fruits.' She opened it revealing several fruits.

"Let's see, orange? Grapes? Ah ha, an apple," She took the apple and skipped off stage. The scene changed to Weiss sweeping in front of the cottage. Then Ruby disguised as an old woman appeared on stage, "All that work must make you hungry." Ruby held up the apple, "Want one?"

"Oh thank you elderly woman, who clearly has no ill intentions towards me," Weiss took the apple and then took a bite. The she started coughing, and swaying, "Oh, I am poisoned. It's the end, for dear Snow White."

"Weiss," Ruby said, "Stop showboating and die."

Weiss rolled her eyes, then fell on her back, playing dead.

"Yes, I did it, now I am the prettiest in the land," she ripped off her disguise just as the dwarves returned.

"The queen killed Snow White," Nora cried.

"Oh boy," Ruby said, she turned to face the dwarves, "Stay back you foolish little men, I am the master of magic." Ruby released lightning. One struck a tree, which caused it to land on her.

"And so, the evil queen, was no more, but her work was done. The dwarves couldn't bare to bury the princess, so they placed her in a coffin of glass."

"Oh, poor Snow White," Nora cried.

Then Sora walked on stage, "Oh no I am too late." He walked up to her, "At least, let me say good-bye."

Weiss internally smiled, finally, the moment she had planned for, the kissing scene. Sora removed the glass lid and leaned down to kiss Weiss.

"NO!" A voice screamed through the theater. Stopping Sora. Everyone looked to the ceiling, hanging from the chandelier was Jaune, wearing a black cape and a white mask that covered half his face, "She betrayed me! She betrayed me!"

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"I should have been the prince, this was supposed to be my night, but she betrayed me," Jaune shouted.

"This is why you're interrupting our moment?" Weiss sat up.

"Aren't you supposed to be under a sleeping curse?" Ren asked.

"Jaune," Heather called, "Come down from there before something goes wrong."

As if Heather jinxed it, something did go wrong. The chandelier shook and then something snapped. Jaune heard it, "Uh-oh."

Then the chandelier broke and he along with it swung into the stage, destroying the props and knocking all the actors into the floor or wall.

"Uh…" Ozpin said, "Then they lived happily ever after, the end."

*BEEP*

 **Amateurs**


	19. Chapter 19

Chibi the Musical 2

Standing on the deck of a ship, was Sora, wearing a pirate outfit. With him also wearing pirate outfits were Ruby, Nora, and Sun. Sora walked to the front and began to sing.

 _Oh, far better to live and die_

 _Under the brave black flag I fly_

 _Than play a sanctimonious part_

 _With a pirate head and pirate heart._

Sora pulled out a sword and continued to sing.

 _Away to the cheating world go you_

 _Where pirates are all well to do_

 _But I'll be true to the song I sing_

 _And live and die a pirate king_

 _For I am a pirate king!_

 _And it is, it is a glorious thing_

 _To be a pirate king_

 _For I am the pirate king_

Then Ruby, Nora and Sun sung in.

 _You are_

 _Hurrah for our pirate king_

 _And it is, it is a glorious thing_

 _To be a pirate king_

 _It is!_

 _Hurrah for our pirate king_

 _Hurrah for our pirate king_

Then Sora started singing again.

 _When I sally forth to seek my prey_

 _I help myself in a royal way_

 _I sink a few more ships it's true_

 _Than a well-bred monarch ought to do_

 _But many a king on a first-class throne_

 _If he wants to call his crown his own_

 _Must manage somehow to get through_

 _More dirty work than ever I do_

 _For I am a pirate king_

 _And it is, it is glorious thing_

 _To be a pirate king_

 _For a I am a pirate king_

Then all the pirates sang.

 _You are_

 _Hurrah for our pirate king_

 _And it is, it is a glorious thing_

 _To be a pirate king_

 _It is!_

 _Hurrah for our pirate king_

 _Hurrah for our pirate king~_

Then the lights came on revealing that Sora and the others were in team SFHR's room the entire time, at the door stood Riku.

"What are you guys doing?"

It was a dark and stormy night. In team JNPR's room Jaune looked at the flyer for the play.

 _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning_

 _And the nightmare I had, was as bad as can be!_

 _The pain was more than above._

 _The boy rejected from love._

 _Jaune went to the closet and opened the door._

 _Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!_

Jaune pulled out a cape and mask.

 _All I wanted was the chance to shine as a star_

 _The prince with the princess, Weiss_

 _Then she tricked me down a hole_

 _My attendance beyond my control_

 _Look alive princess it's time to pay your price_

Jaune put on his mask and cape.

 _In the dark of the night the play won't continue_

 _In the dark of the night just before dawn_

 _Revenge will be sweet_

 _With the play's demise at my feet._

 _In the dark of the night it will be gone._

Jaune spun around the room, before stopping at the mirror.

 _I can see my triumph among the lightning_

 _I wear this mask and cape, because it looks cool_

 _I reveal myself tonight_

 _She'll regret this fight_

 _Then she'll see the light_

 _Now she knows who's the fool_

Jaune opened the door, his cape dramatically flying around him.

 _Power of darkness rise for your master_

 _Let your evil shine_

 _Grant me strength_

 _Allow me to fly ever faster_

 _In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night_

 _She'll be mine!_

As Jaune did an evil laugh Ren and Nora stood in a corner.

"Should we be worried about that?" Ren asked.

"I'm sure it's fine," Nora said.

*BEEP*

 **Yet another musical. I tried looking at other songs, and they were good, but a little too serious for SFHR chibi, so at some point I'll do a separate fanfic for those with Huntmen's key characters. If only I could create YouTube Video's**

 **The songs this time were:**

 **Pirate king**

 **In the dark of the night**


	20. Chapter 20

Find a Cure

Ruby appeared on a commercial looking solemn, "Hello, my name is Ruby Rose and I represent the, 'Save Aqua' foundation."

Then a chalkboard appeared on it had a figure that had labels on it, 'Yellow eyes,' 'white hair.'

"As you all know, the Xehanort syndrome is a terrible disease. Symptoms involve discoloration of the eyes and hair, and it doesn't just cause pain to the inflicted but those around them. But with your help we can find the cure and put an end to the dreaded Xehanort once and for all. Call in now and donate to our cause, eat all your vegetables, don't smoke, never go into the realm of darkness for a long period of time, and remember, no one wants to be norted."

After a few minutes looked, "Wow that was intense."

"Ruby we're still rolling," Heather's voice said.

"It's nice to meet you Klein," Sora said.

Klein's eyes were red however, "Yeah, yeah," He then looked over Sora, "You're too small, not good enough."

"Good enough for what?" Sora asked.

Then Klein's eyes turned pink, "Oh nothing, just wondering out loud."

"Okay… well, since you're a butler, can you get me some hot chocolate please?" Sora asked.

"Certainly," Klein's eyes were yellow when he answered but red when he left.

Then Weiss walked in, "Isn't Klein wonderful?"

"He's pretty cool," Sora said, "He's even getting me some hot chocolate."

"Would you like some coffee when I am finished serving Mr. Hikari?" Klein asked as he walked in. Then his eyes turned blue and sneezed. Weiss and Sora ducked as the beverage splattered on the wall.

"Oh dear, shall I get you another?"

Weiss turned to see that the 'hot chocolate' was eating through the wall.

"Um, actually Sora how about I get it for you?" Weiss asked worrying for Sora's safety.

"You're going to let Ms. Schnee serve on you like a maid?" Klein's eyes turned red as he yelled.

"Um… You know, don't worry about it, I'll get it myself," then Sora ran out of the room.

"Klein!" Weiss said.

"He's too small and silly for you Ms. Schnee," Klein's eyes were red. Then they turned green as he slumped, "I like him, he's funny."

*BEEP*

 **Of course, I had to add Klein since he's in RWBY Chibi now. And of course he's going to be the overprotective father figure, since Jacques sucks.**


	21. Chapter 21

Poetry Night

Heather stood on a stage holding a piece of paper. Music played and she read her poem

 _This morning was the start of another day._

 _The shiny crown got up to play._

 _He knocked the shadow out of his bed._

 _Then the deer had to cover her head._

 _The pancakes were gone, the coffee was hot._

 _A peaceful day it was not._

 _The flame and rose went to town._

 _The snowflake fawned over the crown._

 _Then the flame and rose came running back._

 _For the junior detectives picked up their slack._

 _The lotus tried to keep the hammer from the pancake border._

 _The warrior was trying to maintain order._

 _But it was all for not, the dog saw the cat and the cat saw the mouse._

 _They gave chase and brought down the house._

 _Lesson be learned, never let mice play._

 _For that was the end of our wonderful day._

Then behind the makeshift stage, construction workers were rebuilding their dorms.

"I said I was sorry," Blake said.

* * *

Everyone in team SFHR's room was asleep, including Sora. Then a shadow appeared next to his bed.

"Sora," whispered Weiss, "Are you asleep?"

"Ice cream everywhere," Sora mumbled.

Then Weiss got in closer and began to whisper, "Listen closely, you want to ask Weiss out on a date."

"I do…?" Sora mumbled, "Why would I do that?"

"Because, you love Weiss," she whispered, "And you want to show her by taking her out to dinner and buying her anything she wants."

"But… I'm broke…"

"Oh, you'll work out the details later," She smiled, "You want to ask Weiss out on a date."

As Weiss tried to brainwash Sora, she didn't notice a Fern shaped shadow appear behind her.

Then next morning

"Hey guys," Sora yawned as he walked into the kitchen.

"Didn't get enough sleep?" Riku asked.

"I had this dream Weiss was trying to hypnotize me," Sora said.

Fern hummed, "Weird."

In front of a door, Weiss was tied up wearing a sign that said, 'I tried to get a boyfriend by hypnotizing him, please discipline me.' Then Winter opened the door.

*BEEP*


	22. Chapter 22

T.V

"This is it my minions," Cinder said, "Tonight is the new episode of The Walking Dread. It is one of the most popular shows in Remnant. Everyone will be watching it and will be to busy to guard the CCT. This is the perfect time to start my nefarious plans."

Mercury raised his hand. Cinder rolled her eyes, "Yes Mercury you can record the episode."

He smiled.

* * *

"Ahem," Ruby knocked a hammer on a table, "I call to order the meeting of leaders."

Sitting in chairs were Sora, Jaune, and Sun.

"Now lets get down to business," Ruby said, "We need to work to make our teams the best they can be."

"Oh, my team and I play compost king," Jaune said.

"Good, what else?"

"We also dance."

"Dancing is fun," Ruby nodded.

"I think Neptune's been putting notes in my pillow on how to style my hair," Sun said.

"Don't be intimidated," Ruby said, "You wear the hair in this relationship."

"Riku took my comics and wouldn't give them back until I did my homework," Sora said.

"Just steal something of his as payback," Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I can't, he locks everything," Sora said. The room was silent.

"Don't you have a magic key?" Sun asked.

* * *

Inside a van, Cinder laughed evilly like a Saturday morning cartoon villain, "It's just as I predicted. Everyone is at home watching T.V. The tower is unguarded. My plan will reach fruition."

Then she heard someone screaming outside. She pulled out her scroll, "Emerald, what's going on?"

There was no answer.

"Mercury? Roman? Anyone?"

The van's door slammed open, to reveal Heather.

"What?" Cinder was shocked.

"Your plan to attack the CCT while everyone was watching The Walking Dread, was clever, but you made one miscalculation… I don't watch that show."

Cinder's scream could be heard from the sky.

Heather walked through the room covered in soot. She also had her eyes closed and was saying, "La la la la, I hate zombies," to block out the show her team was watching.

"Oh come on Heather," Fern said, "It isn't that bad."

*BEEP*

 **Not everyone follows the trends of the shallow masses**


	23. Chapter 23

Where's Jaune?

"Jaune? Jaune?" Pyrrha called as she walked through the campus.

* * *

On a door was a sign.

 _Meeting of the team leaders in progress, do not disturb_

However when the door opens it reveals all the leaders, minus Jaune, napping.

Pyrrha walked by the open door, still calling for Jaune.

* * *

Riku and Ren sat on a park bench. Riku looks at Ren.

"Do you ever get the feeling that because we're serious, people don't pay as much attention to us as our teammates?"

"Now why would you believe that?" Ren asked.

Ren was drawn by the sound of Nora cheer. He turned to see Nora riding a beowolf.

"Nora, I thought I told you to never do that again," Ren then ran after her. Leaving Riku alone.

"Yep, apparently we're too normal."

* * *

Yang was standing on her head playing with two paddle balls. Then Pyrrha walked up to her.

"Have you seen Jaune? I can't find him anywhere."

"Oh, I know where he is," Yang said.

"Really where?" Pyrrha asked.

"Do you know how Jaune interrupted the play with that stunt of his?"

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"Well, lets just say Weiss is still… frosty about it," then Yang laughed at her terrible pun.

Inside team RWBY's room, was a Jaune incased in a giant block of ice. A sign hung from it.

 _Do not let thaw for a year_

 _-Weiss_

*BEEP*

 **Never destroy an artists work, especially if it is a plan to kiss their crush**


	24. Chapter 24

Nora Watches a Trailer 2

The T.V turns on to reveal a huge line of people camping out on the sidewalk. Lisa Lavender stands in front of them, "It's almost here Kingdom Hearts fans. The game you've been waiting for. The release of Kingdom Hearts 3. In just one-hour video game stores everywhere will open and as you can see behind me, everyone is willing to go to extreme measures to buy a copy."

In the line was team RWBY. Yang had Cardin by the collar Yang had her scythe ready, "Take it back. No master can replace the miracle that is Aqua. Take. It. Back!"

"Okay, okay, I take it back," Cardin said.

"I don't believe him," Ruby slowly cocked her scythe.

"Guys," Blake was reading a book that said, 'Brilliant video game strategies,' "As much as I'd love to watch you kill Cardin, you're over reacting."

"We're not over reacting," Ruby stomped her foot as Yang threw Cardin off screen, "Aqua is to awesome to be a Xehanort. She's the best master."

"She's good," Weiss said, "But not the best."

"Don't pull your Sora obsession into this Weiss," Yang said.

"It's not an obsession," Weiss crossed her arms. Yang went into Weiss's tent and pulled out a full body pillow with Sora on it. Weiss immediately took it back, "Gimme that."

Suddenly a carrier cage started to growl and shake. Yang went to it, "Shh, it's okay, you'll get your chance. You. Will. Get… your chance."

Finally, the doors open. And a swarm of crazed Kingdom Hearts fans clogged the door. Until a blazing Yang shot through, immediately followed by her team and the carrier cage.

"How is this possible?" Weiss cried, "There's only one left already?"

Indeed. Sitting where dozens of copies once sat was one copy of Kingdom Hearts. And Everyone else, including Cinder and the villains were fighting over it.

"We no longer have a choice," Ruby said, "Release the beast."

"Get down," Yang called. She undid the lock.

A pink ball of lightning shot forth. In an electric explosion all other contenders for the game were knocked out. Standing on top of them, holding the game victoriously, roaring in pride was Nora.

Then she skipped over to the cashier, "Excuse me, I'd like to purchase this video game please."

Nora was sleeping on the table, a mug once full of coffee was in front of her, "Oh… these graphics are amazing…"

Then Weiss walked through the kitchen carrying a full body pillow with Sora on it.

*BEEP*

 **I wish KH3 came out sooner.**


	25. Chapter 25

Crush

Riku walks into the kitchen, then stops so he doesn't get hit by Neptune who was shot through the air.

"Boop." Came Yang's voice.

Deciding he wants to know what happened he went to the injured Neptune, "What did you do to make Yang kick your butt?"

"I was just trying to give her advice," Neptune complained.

"On what? How to fight?"

"No," Neptune said, "On how to be a lady. She's a loud, obnoxious, tomboy."

"And you thought telling her to her face was a good idea?" Riku asked.

"Well, how else is she supposed to get better? No guy is going to want to date her."

"She doesn't need to get 'better' at anything," Riku said raising his eyebrow.

"Huh?" Neptune said, "But girls who are elegant, cute, and sweet…"

"Are boring," Riku responded, "Yang's cool, fun, you don't need to act like Mr. Perfect, because she likes you the way you are, why wouldn't someone want to date her?"

Riku wasn't aware of this, but Yang heard the whole thing.

The members of team RWBY slept. Blake's dream cloud appeared and her dream could be seen.

 _She was surrounded by fish. Every single type of fish a cat faunus would want._

 _"There's so much," Blake shouted, "Which one should I start with?"_

Then there was Weiss's dream.

 _The newspaper had a huge announcement on it._

 _Today is the marriage between Weiss Schnee and Sora Hikari. Everyone in the kingdom is invited._

 _(Except for Jacques and Whitely Schnee)_

 _Standing at the Alter was Sora wearing a tuxedo. Then Weiss began to walk down the aisle. She wore a white wedding dress, and in place of a vale, she wore a white flower at the base of her ponytail. Winter was crying tears of joy. Weiss's teammates and Fern and Heather were her bridesmaid, Riku was the best man._

 _Weiss reached the alter. Standing at the podium was Ozpin._

 _"Dearly beloved," Ozpin began, "We are gathered here today to join these two in marriage."_

Lastly was Yang.

 _"…why wouldn't someone want to date her?" Riku asked._

 _Then music began to play as Yang sang._

 _Hush, hush, hush_

 _Blush, blush, blush_

 _You are now my big fat crush~_

 _Yang got in front of him._

 _I'm single as I can be_

 _You're single perfect for me_

 _I'm gonna give you a bunch a reason's why you should date me~_

 _Yang pulled down a chart that showed what she looked like in RWBY proper. With a note that said 'this is what I really look like.'_

 _Reason number one: I'm super-hot_

 _Reason number two: she's super not_

 _She pointed at Cinder._

 _Reason number three: I'm all you got, and all you got is someone hot._

 _Boy check my resume_

 _She gave him a folder that said resume. He opened it to read it._

 _You wanna back ground check, okay!_

 _First name, hot, and last name, chick_

 _Wanna get with me? Well, that's the sitch_

 _You, think I'm trash_

 _Heck no I'm class_

 _She pulled out her gauntlets._

 _And I got some awesome brass._

 _And all I've got to say is; please date me! Because I'm single!_

 _S-I-N-G-L-E_

 _She got closer to Riku._

 _So, love me_

 _And hug me_

 _And touch me_

 _And well…_

 _Yang leaned in for a kiss. Riku also leaned in to kiss her._

 _Blake chose a fish to eat, "Yellow tail." She opened her mouth to eat it."_

 _"By the power invested in me," Ozpin said, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two leaned in to seal their vow with a kiss._

FWEEEEEEEE

"Good morning team RWBY!"

All three girls shot up at the sound of the whistle. Standing in the center of the room was Ruby holding a whistle, "It's time for our morning training."

All three looked at their leader in exhausted anger. Then all three grabbed their pillows to throw.

*BEEP*

 **Let me remind you all this fic is rated K+. So, I had to censor the song. Sorry.**


	26. Chapter 26

Tiara

Fern was walking down the sidewalk when Jaune spun, wearing a cape and… tiara.

"Jaune?" Fern asked.

Jaune stopped, "Hey Fern. What do you think of my Hunts-man outfit?"

Fern was silent for a second, "You're wearing a tiara. A long time ago, I watched a show about a superhero girl. She wasn't smart or graceful, but she inspired me to be a huntress. That tiara resembles that superheroes signature accessory."

"I know, isn't it cool?"

Fern was silent for a second yet again, "The only thing that is keeping me from kicking your butt, is the fact that we're friends."

* * *

Weiss went to SFHR's room with the intention to study with Sora. When she opened the door, she saw Sora was already studying with Klein.

"Hey Weiss," Sora greeted, "Klein offered to help me study today."

"Yes," Klein said, "Now you are free to spend your time how you want to Ms. Schnee."

Weiss frowned and closed the door.

Weiss walked into the pool, "Oh Sora, I'm ready for my swim lesson."

"Oh Ms. Schnee," Klein appeared, "I'm afraid, Mr. Hikari, had other things to do, so today I shall be your swimming instructor."

Weiss was distraught as Klein pulled her to the pool, "But, but, but…"

* * *

Roman went to a box, that was labeled 'bombs' with Neo.

"This is it Neo," Roman declared, "We need only plant these bombs at Beacon and our victory is assured," he pulled out one of the contents of the box, "Now where to plant the," after a popping noise, Roman was doused with water, "What?"

He looked inside the box, "Water balloons? Where are my bombs?"

Peeking from the corner giggling was Roxas and Xion.

* * *

"Alright," Klein said next to a clock that said 3:30, "Ms. Schnee wishes to see a movie with that boy at 4 o'clock. Now if I can." When he picked up a piece of paper that said, movie plan. The time peeled away to reveal the movie's true time, 3:30. Klein's eyes turned red, "What."

"Are you sure you we shouldn't have asked Klein?" Sora asked as he and Weiss walked hand-in-hand into the theater.

"Klein has so much work to do, I don't want to bother him," Weiss explained. When the movie started, Weiss managed to rest her head on Sora's shoulder. Sora… had fallen asleep.

*BEEP*

 **Sailor Moon was my first anime, the anime that taught me to love anime. And twice did Jaune wear that tiara. I don't know if I should laugh or feel insulted; for Sailor Moon still holds a sacred place in my heart.**


	27. Chapter 27

Baby Pictures

Jaune sat in his room playing a video game, minding his own business. But that peace was shattered when Ruby, Weiss, and Yang slammed into the room.

"Jaune!"

Jaune screamed like a girl and in panic threw the scroll at the intruders. It bounced harmlessly off Ruby's head.

"Jaune," Yang commanded.

"Yang," Jaune panicked, "You all surprised, I would never throw something at Ruby…"

"We need your help!"

Then there was silence.

"Huh?"

"Allow, me," Weiss said, "We overheard Ozpin having a meeting with Ruby and Yang's dad.

Flashback

"We think it would be wonderful to have an experience huntsman such as yourself give a lecture," Ozpin explained.

"That sounds fun," Tai said. Little did they know, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss were behind the door listening, "Oh I know," Tai pulled out his scroll, "During the lecture I can show off pictures of my girls when they were little."

Ruby and Yang went pale as their dad described the photos, "Baby Yang in her little bear costume, aw… Little Ruby wearing Qrow's shirt, isn't she precious?"

Weiss had to hold in a laugh, then Klein appeared.

"Are we talking about baby pictures?" The butler asked.

"Apparently," Ozpin said, "Mr. Xiao Long is going to include his daughter's pictures in the presentation."

"Will Mr. Hikari be attending?" Klein asked.

"Of course, it's mandatory."

Then Klein pulled out a photo, "Perhaps, you could show off Ms. Schnee's photo. She was always adorable in her little snowflake onesie."

That made Weiss fall on her back.

Present

"Our dad is going to humiliate us in public unless we do something," Ruby shook Jaune.

"So why are you asking me?" Jaune asked.

Ruby looked away awkwardly, "Oh it certainly doesn't have to do with the fact that you destroy everything you touch and would definitely destroy our pictures, heh."

"Hm… I'm in."

"We're doomed," Weiss said.

* * *

Junior Detectives

Blake walked down the sidewalk, when Sora, Neptune, and Sun rolled out of an alley way.

"Get down," Sun tackled Blake. Then an explosion burst from the alley way.

"What was that?" Blake asked when Sun helped her up, "Is the White Fang attacking?"

"Worse," Sora said, "Someone plucked one of Yang's hair."

Blake gasped in horror.

* * *

Tai was giving his lecture on the stage, thankfully he hadn't gotten around to showing the girls photo's yet. Behind the stage was the team.

"Okay, you've got a plan, right?" Yang asked Jaune.

"That's right, no performance is safe from…" Jaune spun around. Then he stopped to reveal he had once again, donned his mask and cape, "The Phantom of Beacon." Then he jumped back when Weiss pointed her sword at him.

"Weiss!"

"Sorry," Weiss put it away, "Reflex."

Jaune climbed the ladder.

"Now that the boring stuff is over, it's time I show you how some of the best huntresses started out," Tai walked towards the screen. Just as he was about to press the button, the theater went dark, "Hey."

Up in the cat walk, Jaune had covered all the lights and pulled some plugs. He sat there catching his breath.

"Hey kid."

Jaune looked to his side to see Qrow.

"Qrow? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy drink in peace?"

Suddenly, something creaked, "Uh-oh."

The cat walk came crashing down. Knocking Qrow, Tai, and Jaune out and leaving the stage a mess, except for the projector. Apparently it chose that moment to turn on and reveal the girl's as babies. As the theater filled with laughter, Ruby and Yang fainted. Weiss just stared.

"It's over… I'll have to move back to Atlas."

Then Sora appeared looking sympathetic, "Hey."

"Hey," Weiss simply said.

"I get it, my mom showed the whole island my baby picture before I left… and, it was a bunny costume."

Weiss looked at him and suppressed a giggle, "You as a bunny."

"I know, silly," Sora smiled, "How about we get some ice cream. It helps with humiliation."

"Sounds good."

"Take us with you…" Came Ruby and Yang.

*BEEP*

 **Did you miss me? Admit it you missed me.**


	28. Chapter 28

SFHR's Dreams

Team SFHR slept in their room. Each one having a dream. Starting with Fern their dreams are revealed.

 _Fern, Queen of the Song_

 _Fern was singing on stage. And everyone was commenting._

 _"She's so good," Ruby said._

 _"The best talent in our century," Blake said._

 _"If only I was so talented," Weiss said._

"You wanna encore… okay," Fern mumbled.

Then Heather.

 _Heather was eating cake. It was the size of Amity coliseum and she was using her drill to get to the center._

 _"Almost there." Then her drill his something and something started to spill forth, "Oh no, I hit cream filling." Then the tunnel was filled with cream, it flooded the tunnel so fast it pushed her upward into a geyser, Heather screamed in fear until she tasted it, "Mm, buttercream."_

"Yum…"

Then Riku.

 _Riku stood on top of a completed ship._

 _"Finally after all that time and effort, I built a ship that will take me around the world," Riku declared._

 _Then Sora walked on the pier, "Hey Riku. What's this?"_

 _"Sora don't touch that!"_

 _Too late Sora pulled something out of the ship, then the whole thing came crashing down._

"Sora… Don't touch my stuff…"

Then Sora.

 _"He's mine!"_

 _No, he's mine!"_

 _Poor Sora was being pulled back and forth by Weiss and Kairi._

 _"You're dead," Weiss snapped._

 _"You're mean," Kairi countered._

 _"Sora," the girls said in unison, "Which one of us do you like better?"_

"Girls please…" Sora whined, "Don't fight…"

*BEEP*

 **Rooster Teeth, have you been reading my fanfiction and using the dream idea? Just kidding the dream concept is so old it's growing mold.**


	29. Chapter 29

**One of our huntresses is imitating one of my old favorite super heroes, can you guess which one?**

Super Heroes

Weiss was awoken by loud noises. She stormed into the courtyard, "What is all this noise?"

When she arrived she found a giant rocket being built by Yang and Ruby. She looked at it stumped, "What am I looking at?"

"It's a rocket, duh," Ruby said.

"We're going to be the first huntresses in space," Yang declared.

"You realize dust doesn't function outside Remnant's atmosphere right?"

"That's why we've created a new type of fuel," Ruby declared.

"It's made out of cooking oil and chili pepper," Yang explained as she fueled the rocket.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Weiss said, "When I tell professor Ozpin, he'll shut this foolish project down. And then…"

Weiss began to fantasize what she believes will happen if she tell Ozpin.

 _"Clearly I've made a mistake," Ozpin said, "Weiss from now on you're the new leader of your team."_

 _Then Jacques appeared, "I am clearly pathetic compared to my daughter, I must take an early retirement and give her the company."_

 _Then Sora appeared, "Weiss, the way you stopped your teammates from doing something idiotic was the coolest thing I've ever seen," then he pulled out a ring, "Will you marry me?"_

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby approached Weiss as she was fantasizing, "Do you want to come with us on our maiden voyage?"

"I do…"

"Perfect," Ruby picked up Weiss before she realized what was happening and threw her into the cockpit, "Now all we need to do is…" Ruby was interrupted by the sound of her stepping on a button. The rocked began to tremble and shake, then it blew up. Ruby and Yang were knocked over and after a few minutes, Weiss fell from the sky, covered in soot.

"You two…" Weiss coughed, "Aren't invited… to my wedding…"

Jaune was in his Hunts-man disguise, but he was also tied up and hanging over a pool of sharks. Roman was laughing as Neo was pointing a ray gun out a window at Vale.

"You'll never get away with this Roman," The Hunts-man said.

"Oh really?" Roman asked, "Who's going to stop me."

Smoke began to fill the room, then shuriken flew into the control panel shortening out the gun.

"What? Who did that?" Roman asked. Neo held up a sign that said, 'technical difficulties.'

"I am the terror that flaps in the night," A voice boomed in the room, "I am the rusty door hinge on the gate of evil." Then appearing from the clearing smoke, was Heather wearing a hat, cape, and mask, "I am Darkwing Dove."

"Really another masked hero?" Roman asked annoyed. Neo held up a sign that said, 'nice hat.'

"Yep," Heather said, "Let's get, relatively less safe."

Then she punched both Roman and Neo out and ripped the circuits out of the ray gun, "Once again the city is safe." As she began to walk away, Jaune began to struggle.

"Hey wait, what about me?"

Heather stopped in front of the shark tank. Then grabbed a fin and lifted it to reveal that it was just a fake fin floating on a piece of wood, "I think you'll live."

*BEEP*


	30. Chapter 30

Halloween Special

Ruby stomped into the room holding a box. Yang noticed and asked, "Why the sour face sis?"

"I had to go buy my own costume," Ruby then stomped away grumbling, "Even though it's my birthday."

Then Weiss walked in dressed as a pirate, "What do you think?"

"A pirate?" Yang asked, "I didn't think you'd be into that."

"It's Halloween," Weiss reminded, "We're supposed to be something we aren't."

"This has nothing to do with the fact that Sora is a pirate nerd, does it?" Yang asked.

"What? No! Of course not," Weiss said frantically in denial.

Five minutes earlier

Weiss was looking at herself in the mirror dancing and singing, " _Oh yeah, when Sora sees me so cute and fly he's gonna wanna be my guy~"_

* * *

Heather waited in the hall way dressed up as a giant teddy bear, "Hurry up Fern."

"Okay, okay I'm done," Fern came out wearing the exact same thing she always wore, expect she wore a straw hat that hid her deer ears.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"Human," Fern answered.

* * *

At the party Sora was dressed as a pirate. Weiss peaked from the table, and silently cheered, "This is perfect, Sora's a pirate too. Now we can match." Then she forced composure, "Alright remain calm, this is just a coincidence."

Unfortunately, she wasn't safe, for hidden in the crowd was the one and only, Phantom of Beacon, "So Weiss is trying to be a pirate for Sora huh?" Jaune asked.

"Well, we'll see how much he likes her costume when it's covered in punch," Jaune then threw a glass of punch.

Weiss approached Sora, "Hey, Sora."

Sora turned to face Weiss, "Hey Weiss, nice,"

Then punch splashed all over Weiss making some of her costume red. Weiss then despaired, "No! It took forever to put this together."

"I think it works," Sora said comforting her.

"How?"

"Well, now you're a fearsome pirate who just won a fight and is covered in the blood of her enemies, Arg," Sora growled at the end causing Weiss to laugh.

"Thanks, Sora," Weiss's face then turned red, "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah," Sora smiled, then the two went onto the dance floor.

Jaune growled, not noticing a human Fern shaped figure appearing behind him.

The next day

Jaune was hung from a tree with a sign hanging from his unconscious body.

 _I haven't learned my lesson from the play, I'm sorry._

 **Did you miss SFHR Chibi?**


	31. Chapter 31

**TalkingSalad12 sees the news, then collapses on the ground sobbing. Then crawls to the nearest computer and starts typing**

Heroes

Roman stood in the dust shop laughing. The poor shopkeeper was tied up in the corner and Neo was holding a sign that said, 'this is a stick-up.'

"Once again my evil plans is a success, no one can stop me now."

"Want a bet?" standing in the window with her shield and a flag flying behind her was Pyrrha.

'Where's your spear?' Neo held up a sign.

"It's broken, I only have my shield today," Pyrrha said.

"And you think you can beat us, guess again," Roman said, as he laughed, Pyrrha threw her shield and it slammed into them like a bowling ball to pins, knocking them out.

"I think it works just fine."

* * *

Yang was fighting in Junior's bar again. She jumped backwards to avoid a hatchet to the face. When she looked up, a single hair, had been cut off.

She exploded, literally, "Yang smash tiny henchmen!"

Then she jumped in as an explosion.

* * *

Weiss was surrounded by grimm, "I forgot my sword."

Then ice blasts falls from the sky and destroys them. Then Sora hangs from a tree upside down, "Are you okay?"

Weiss batted her eyelashes, "I am now."

She leans in to kiss the upside down Sora, when suddenly the episode ends.

*BEEP*

 **Why? Why must the great stars of our time be taken from us too soon? Leonard Nimoy, Robin Williams, Monty Oum. And now the greatest of them all have left us, Stan Lee *Cries into the rug***

 **I grieved in the only way I could, write fan fiction and base it off his heroes**

 **Pyrrha=Captain America**

 **Yang=Hulk**

 **Sora=Spiderman**

 **Oh, dear Stan! The fandom will forever sing your name with love and praise. You the creator of heroes, weaver of tales, and lord of comic books. You were a legend and inspiration to us all. Thank you for bringing so much joy to our lives. You will be missed!**

 **Goes to the bedroom and cries**


	32. Chapter 32

Fern's Guide to How to Survive a Horror Movie.

Weiss was in the woods, fending off grimm.

"Stupid grimm," Weiss shot one of them with a laser from her sword. She was handling it well, until Jaune appeared.

He jumped out of no where holding his sword and shield, "Fear not helpless maiden."

"Who's helpless?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"I, shall protect you from the-…" the beowolf just swatted Jaune. He was forced to bounce off Weiss and far away from the battle. Unfortunately for Weiss she slammed into a tree, getting hurt.

"Ow, my ankle!"

Just as the beowolf was about to attack, Sora swung in on a vine, and batted the creature away, "Not today pal!"

Then he turned to help Weiss, "Are you okay."

Weiss looked away trying to look composed, "I didn't need your help, I- ah." She got on her knees when she tried to stand up.

Sora looked worried, so he picked up Weiss to help her with her injury, "I got you Weiss."

"I'm a… a… auawa…" Weiss got tongue tied as Sora carried her away like a princess, leaving little hearts floating behind them.

Then Jaune fell from the sky and landed on his face. He jumped back up, but he somehow lost his sword so he was using a stick, "I'll save you… Weiss?" Jaune then noticed he was alone. Until he heard growling.

* * *

Junior detectives

Neptune and Sun were inside a scary house claiming to be haunted.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Neptune asked afraid.

"We need to beat Jaune and the others," Sun said determined, "We're the only mystery solvers here."

Then there was a knocking on a door that had the sign, "Basement," on it.

"Now open that door and see what's making that noise," Sun demanded.

Neptune tiptoed over to the door and reached for nob.

"Stop!" Fern screamed appearing out of nowhere, "Don't open that door."

"Why not?" Sun asked.

"What do you mean 'why not?' Haven't you seen a horror movie? You already broke rule one, now you're breaking rule two," Fern said.

"Rules are for chumps," Sun shrugged not knowing what Fern was talking about, "Open it."

When Neptune turned the nob, Fern used her ribbons to yank him away from the door. Just in time, a giant claw came out and smashed the spot where Neptune was just at, before dragging itself back into the basement, door closing behind it.

Neptune was stunned, "I need to change my pants."

Then Fern's ribbons grabbed Sun and she dragged them both out of the house.

Later

Sun and Neptune were put at their desks in class. Fern was at the front, she pointed a stick at the board that she had written on.

"How to survive a horror movie. Basic skills to help you survive a scary movie and it might help you live to see the sunrise."

Then music began to play, in a cheery tone, then Fern began to sing.

"Everyone hates musicals," Neptune interrupted. That earned him a chalk eraser to the head.

"My class, my rules." The music picked up. Fern began pointing at cues she had written on the board.

 _From the ghost in the closet, to possessed evil doll, and the deranged man-eating psychopath_

 _There are a certain set of rules you'd best adhere, if you wish to avoid the alien monster's wrath_

 _Rule 1: If your car breaks down in the middle of the night. Just walk, the abandoned looking house isn't shelter you should take._

 _Rule 2: If you are in a haunted house, don't check the attic or the basement. Really it is for your own sake._

Then Fern pulled out an electric guitar and started play rock music. Then she sing/shouted.

 _Rule 3: No kissing scenes. It's a distraction, and that will chalk up two for dead._

 _Rule 4: Never say, "I'll be right back," cause in the next scene you'll have an axe splitting open your head._

 _Rule 5: If your date has fangs, and isn't a faunus go home_

 _Rule 6: Work on your running, because speed is everything when zombies are on the roam_

 _Rule 7: When being chased by a monster, ignore the elevator, don't be lazy, take the stairs!_

 _Rule 8: You're probably in a hive mind community, when everyone talks in unison and give you glares._

 _Rule 9: When someone goes to investigate, they're probably not coming back if they've been gone too long._

 _Rule 10: Just use your common, and when you see the signs, leave! Because there's something creepy and wrong._

 _I'd continue but we've reached the end of the show!_

 _Listen to these rules and you'll survive the movie, and that's all the things you need to know!_

The Fern was done, "Thank you Sun and Neptune, goodnight!"

Then she left. Sun and Neptune's hair had been blown back by the loud music.

"I think she just did all that to perform a concert," Sun said.

"What?" Neptune asked.

*BEEP*

 **You're all probably wondering, hey where's TalkingSalad and why hasn't she updated in a long time.**

 **Well, I've been busy with a personal project. That's all I will say for now.**

 **For those of you who don't know, RWBY volume 6 is on Rooster Teeth's website, ONLY! They're not going to release it on YouTube. I don't know why. Don't panic it's not only for First members. They'll show it for free one week after release on their website. But if it has a star, it's for first members and you have to wait a week.**

 **I always had these rules on how to survive a horror movie, and considering recent episodes I thought it appropriate.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Whelp, I'm out of ideas**

The Book

Heather was walking down the street reading a book. Then a car which Ruby was driving, swerved onto the sidewalk towards her. Luckily, Heather rolled to safety, but Ruby along with her father swerved down the street screaming.

* * *

In the forest, Fern and Nora were running holding butterfly nets, screaming. Then a swarm of lancer grimm buzzed by after them.

* * *

Sun and Neptune were having a food fight in the cafeteria, when Heather walked in, still reading that book. As the two exchanged blows and food, Heather dodged them all with ease, still reading said book.

* * *

Riku was in the lounge playing a clarinet. Yang stood next to him confused, "Since when do you play clarinet."

Riku stopped playing to answer, "Since Sora thought it would be a good idea for our team to learn to play an instrument. I choose this because it was closer."

"What did Sora choose?" Yang asked.

"A ukulele."

Then Sora walked by strumming a ukulele and singing, "F is for friends that do stuff together, U is for you and me…"

* * *

Blake tripped while carrying a book. Said book flew forward towards Heather who was still reading the book. Without looking up, Heather caught the object set it on the table. Then she sat in the chair and continued to read. After she flipped a page, she began to feel uncomfortable. She looked up to see all her friends looking at her.

"You haven't put that book down all day," Weiss began, "What is it anyway."

Heather closed it, and revealed the title for all to see.

"How to sharpen your reflexes."

"Would anyone like a patty?" Everyone then turned to Ren, who was cooking burgers on the stove. On his head was a ship hands hat.

"Ren, what's with the hat?" Nora asked.

Ren looked up, "Oh, my mistake, I thought this was a chef's hat." He switched it out with the chef hat and continued to cook the burgers.

*BEEP*

 **I dedicate this chapter to Stephen Hillenburg. You can see a few Spongebob references. Also the book thing came from a reviewer. I was out of ideas.**

 **I also started a new KHxRWBY fic. It's called Redemption and Love. And it's a Sora x Blake fic. Ever since Rewrite the Stars people have been asking for it. So here it is. I'm also having a problem with the ship name. Someone suggested BlackSky but I already thought of BlackLight. So I set up a poll. Tell me, which do you like better, BlackLight or BlackSky**


	34. Chapter 34

**Warning the following chapter contains heavy fourth wall breaking, because I have a a possibly philosophical question. Read at your own risk**

Nora Drank the Coffee again

Nora sat in a chair drinking coffee while everyone else, but Heather, was watching the computer.

"It's now time for a Death Battle!" Boomstick announced. Fern quickly paused the video on the computer. She stood in front of a chalk board.

"Okay, place your bets, Carnage or Lucy?"

"I bet, Carnage," Sora said. Fern placed one mark in under Carnage's name.

"Lucy," Ruby said.

"Carnage," Weiss agreed with Sora.

"Lucy," Riku said.

"Carnage definitely," Yang nodded.

"I don't think it really matters," Neptune said, "Its just something the fans made up. If the one you rooted for looses, you can just pretend they won."

"Well, that's true except one Death Battle," Ren said.

"Oh yeah, which one?" Sun asked.

"Meta vs. Carolina," Ren said, "Her being able to defeat Meta is canon."

"Psh, no its not," Sora said.

"Um… Yes it is," Ren said, "Rooster Teeth, the owners and creators of Red Vs Blue. Worked with Screw attack to make that episode, if they say Carolina can defeat Meta, its cannon."

"Don't be such a stiff Ren," Yang said, "It was made for a fan show, so therefore it isn't canon."

"Yeah," Sora said, "I mean, you honestly think Yang can beat Tifa?"

"What was that?" Yang's eyes turned red.

"Or that Sora can beat Pitt?" Riku asked.

"Hey?"

"Actually, I think Ren has a point," Fern said, "I mean both Meta and Carolina belonged to Rooster Teeth, not to mention they had their real voice actors help make it, and they added the other Red Vs Blue characters. I mean, why would serious producers get involved in something like that, if it isn't canon?"

"They had Caboose drive a tank and Boomstick spelled his name out with shots," Blake reminded.

"Yeah," Yang said, "Who said the creators can't have fun with their own characters in fan shows? I mean I had fun fighting that Tifa chick."

"I don't know," Ruby began, "That seems like a lot of effort for-…"

"Guys!" Heather barged into the room, "You need to stop breaking the forth wall!"

"What why?" Sora asked.

"Ever since Death Battle had that particular contestant, he comes to those who talk about the fourth wall and Death Battle to reek havoc."

"Is that a chimichanga?" Weiss asked, pointing to said food on the floor in disgust.

"Oh no!" Heather cried, "He's already here, but where?"

"Yoohoo." Everyone slowly turned towards the corner of the ceiling to find, Deadpool, in chibi form, "I see you SFHR chibi."

"Ah," Ruby screamed and threw tea cups, "Ceiling fourth wall breaker." Then she ran, but Deadpool pursued.

"Ruby," Yang ran after them along with everyone but Heather.

"There's only one thing to do," Heather declared, "To the kitchen."

One rampage later, Deadpool stood in the middle of Vale that was on fire, "And this was all from one game of tag."

Everyone was on the ground unconscious, "And now that I've entered this fanfiction, it's time to have a whole lot more fun." He pulled out a checklist, "First, find Cinder and make her pay for what she did to Pyrrha in canon."

"Hold it!" Deadpool looked to see Heather, holding a tray with a silver lid, "Either you leave the easy way or the hard way."

"Oh come on I didn't do anything that bad," Deadpool heckled. Heather pointed to a building that was on fire.

"That was on fire when I got here."

"You forced my hand," Heather reached up and took the lid off the plate, revealing a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs. A flash of lightning shot down from the sky and from the light, a woman whose face was hidden in a green cloak that looked like a lettuce leaf.

"Oooh, a leafy person," he pulled out his gun, "I hate vegetables." The he shot towards the green cloaked person. However, she held up her hand. The bullets stopped midair and turned into butterfly's. Much to Deadpool's annoyance, "Hey, who are you and how come you aren't dead."

 **"I am not just a leafy person, I am the writer of fiction, the mother of Snowlight, I am TalkingSalad12!"**

"And this pinky summoned you?"

 **"The smell of spaghetti summoned me,"** the plate floated from Heather in front of the writer and a fork materialized in her hand, she began to eat it, **"You dare enter the sanctuary of my writing?"**

"Oh, come on you know you love me."

 **"I also love Wolverine and Blue Diamond, that doesn't mean I want them in this fic,"** after finishing the spaghetti she threw the plate off screen and her fork transformed into a pen.

"A pen, please," Deadpool said.

 **"I'm an author, the pen is mightier than the sword,"** she waved the pen like a wand, **"Your appearance has caused too much friction, say good-bye to this fanfiction."**

In a flash of light everything was gone.

Then Nora woke up screaming. Next to her was an empty mug, "Maybe you're right Ren, I shouldn't drink coffee."

In the corner Ren was struggling to get out of the ropes Nora tied him up in.

 **You mess with my stories you pay the price. Isn't that right Deadpool. *Holds up empty Jar.* Darn he got out.**

 **So about that Death Battle episode with Meta and Carolina? Do you think its canon or Fanfiction?**

 **PS I might have gotten carried away in this chapter**


	35. Chapter 35

The Scarf

Weiss sat in their room looking at a hand knitted blue scarf that had Sora's name on it. It was a bit messy since Weiss hadn't knitted before, she frowned when she looked at it, "Look at this mess, I can't believe you talked me into this, I did a terrible job."

"Oh, come on Weiss," Ruby said, "Sora will love it. Give it to him and see what happens."

"No way," Weiss got up and pulled out her credit card, "I'm going to the mall."

* * *

Riku was sitting in the living room reading. From off screen one of Fern's ribbons had stuck mistletoe on the ceiling above him. Then it lead to the hallway where Fern was with Yang.

"Alright, it is done," Fern said.

"Your fee," she held up a huge bag of sea-salt ice.

"A pleasure doing business," Fern walked away.

Yang jumped on the couch with her eyes closed, "Hey," she glanced up, "Mistletoe, do you know what that means?"

"Oh yes I do."

Yang looked, that wasn't Riku's voice. It was Neptune?

"Neptune? Where'd you come from?"

"Riku said he had to return a book he borrowed from Blake, and I couldn't help but notice the mistletoe and you, so…"

Neptune closed his eyes and puckered. After a minute of nothing he opened his eyes to see that Yang had replaced herself with… Ren?

Ren pulled out some breath spray and sprayed into his mouth.

* * *

Heather waited in front of the oven. The oven dinged. She pulled it out to reveal, a gingerbread house. She placed it on the counter. Then the oven dinged again, "Oh the ginger bread men are ready."

She looked away from the edible house and went back to the oven. She pulled out a tray of ginger bread men. When she went back to the counter, she found her tiny house eaten and the culprits, Nora and Ruby sat there fat. Then they noticed Heather.

"Are you going to eat those?"

* * *

Weiss entered the living room holding a box, "He's going to love this cashmere scarf."

Sora sat on the couch watching T.V. he was wearing a red scarf. However in the mini kitchen next to them was Sun, playing with his gun chucks, "Now fire dust."

He put the red dust in and swung it around. Unfortunately there was mistake and one shot went through her store bought gift, and burned it to ashes leaving her only. Weiss looked at the pile of ashes then at Sun. A glyph appeared under Sun and shot him out a window.

"Weiss are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Um…"

Sora spotted the scarf, "Is that my gift?" He took it from Weiss.

"Well, that, um… I was…"

Sora took off his red scarf and put on the blue scarf. He looked at Weiss, then wrapped the red scarf around her neck, "Thanks this is for you."

Weiss was speechless for a second, then smiled, "I love it." Then she looked up, "Um… mistletoe…" Weiss, closed her eyes and leaned forward and planted a kiss.

"Ah Miss, Schnee, you are so kind."

Weiss opened her eyes to see she had just kissed Klein on the cheek. Sora back on the couch unconscious and Klein was hiding a frying pan behind his back.

"Klein!"

"Happy Nondescript Holliday, Miss Schnee."

*BEEP*

 **Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.**


	36. Chapter 36

**To arms, to arms, my keyblade brethren, for the moment we've waited thirteen years for has come. The game we have waited for, in tormented patience will arrive at the end of this month. Who will raise their keyblade to mine?**

Nora Watches a Trailer 3

Nora was in the kitchen sipping a coffee and reading a newspaper, "Hm, dust prices are going up."

Then a plethora of screams could be heard.

"No, what did they do to Buzz?"

"I know they didn't do what I think they did to Donald."

"Hayner no! You have too much to live for!"

"Leave Ventus alone, you meanie!"

"Sora, what have those savages done to you my darling?"

Nora quickly went to team RWBY's room. Entire team was in a state of mental and emotional shock as they exited their room.

"I got you Ruby."

"I got you Yang." Both sisters were supporting each other, more like clinging to each other as they walked out.

"If they did anything to Mr. Potato Head," Blake said with a blank face devoid of emotion, "There will be blood."

Nora had to look inside the room to find Weiss.

Weiss was currently clinging to a screen shot of Sora screaming in agony, "I am here, I am here, I am here. There, there."

"Uh, what's going on?" Nora asked.

"Nothing will remove me from this screen Nora, go find another and watch it if you want to understand my pain."

So Nora went to another computer. She typed in, 'new Kingdom Hearts 3 trailer,' then pressed play.

Nora woke up screaming, "No Sora don't give up."

At the table next to the chair she was sitting in was team SFHR, currently studying. Looking at Nora confused.

"Um, thanks?" Sora asked.

*BEEP*

 **So close, I can taste it.**

 **I have social media accounts now. I never had one before, NEVER.**

 **On Tumbler and Twitter, I even used my pen name. TalkingSalad for Twitter and TalkingSalad Books on Tumbler. I also have Facebook, but it's under my real name and I'm not comfortable using it on Fanfiction. Not that it matters, I announced my secret identity on both accounts, so if any of you wish to see the writer behind the salad, go ahead. Check me out or not. It's your call.**

 **KH3 is so close I can taste it. I feel like I'm about to burst. All the answers that were kept from us, soon revealed, and a chance to finally put that old buzzard in his place**


	37. Chapter 37

**Finished playing Kingdom Hearts 3, puts down controller then stood up.**

" **I shall now pass out from shock. And presto."**

 **Fell over backwards passed out, then Callie the cat came over and licked my face**

It All Began, with a Boy Named Jaune Part 1

Sora sat up in bed and then yawned, then winced, "Ow."

"Double ow," Riku said, who also sat up.

Sora got up and went to the closet, "I'm so sore."

"Same here," the Riku realized something, "I don't remember going to bed."

"Me neither," Sora reached the closet, "I was getting some ice cream, then there was a flash of white, now I'm here." Sora opened the closet, to reveal Jaune, who was tied up and gagged, "Jaune?"

"If this is a ploy to get on the junior police force," Sora said, "I will say this, it's clever."

Riku rolled his eyes and freed Jaune, "Thanks guys, now I have to go before Fern comes back." With that Jaune ran out of the room in a puff of smoke.

"What do you think he did to make Fern mad this time?" Sora asked.

"Who knows, Fern has temper that makes Yang look like a calm girl… Hey, where's my weapon?"

"Mine's gone too."

"Can't you summon it back."

*Cough* "Not cannon" *Cough*

"Well they, have to be around here somewhere," Riku said leading Sora through the school, "Maybe we dropped them in…"

Riku opened the door to a campus in chaos. The trees were burning, Emerald and Mercury were being chased by Cinder who was throwing fire balls at them. Cardin was being chased by Nora, who was laughing maniacally with her hammer and was also dragging an unconscious Ren with her. Blake was sitting on an unconscious Sun and Neptune, eating a fish, then Ruby drove by in Fern's truck, hauling everyone's weapons in the back.

"What the heck happened here?" Riku asked.

"We leave them alone for ten minutes and the world ended," Sora said.

"Guys," Heather appeared, "You woke up? Not good, go back to the room, it's for your own good."

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Don't argue," Heather got into Riku's face, "We are in the middle of a crisis and unfortunately you are part of it. Now go back to your rooms, both of you…" when Heather turned back to Sora he was gone, but traces of a certain glyph had just faded away.

"Oh no, she took him again, quickly Riku we have to…" Heather looked to see Riku lying unconscious on the back of bumblebee, which was speeding away, "Oh no, guys!"

After Heather ran off to save her teammates, standing in the center of the chaos was Fern, "You're all probably wondering, what is happening? Well, her ribbons lifted up a bush to reveal Jaune, who was sucking his thumb in a fetal position, "It's his fault, lets go back to this morning."

This Morning

"It's finally arrived," Jaune held up a box that said, 'potion kit.'

"Soon I shall be unstoppable, I'll be the best huntsman, and Weiss will finally go on a date with me!" Then Jaune laughed evilly, and lightning flashed through the sky even though it was sunny.

Then the screen hit paused and Fern's voice could be heard, "And that's all the time we have for today. See you next time."

*BEEP*

 **I decided to have a little fun and divide this little story into multiple chapters. Let us not give spoilers in the reviews. Be respectful for those who can't afford KH3 yet, or simply don't have as much game time as the rest of us.**


	38. Chapter 38

**This is a bonus chapter. I feel like a loser, I'm hoping this will make me feel better. Warning foul language.**

Bonus Chapter

Team SFHR was leaving the book store. Heather was smiling and singing, "New manga's." Fern was holding a new Erza Scarlet figure, also smiling.

All seemed right with the world until, "How dare you not have what I want!"

The team turned to see the shop owner being yelled at by a woman, "I don't care if it this is a vegetarian shop, I want meat."

"Is this one of those, 'entitled' people I heard about?" Fern asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"People who are so full of themselves they don't have room for common sense," Riku said, "Just ignore her, the police are bound to come to stop her from disturbing the peace."

As they began to walk away, the entitled woman saw that the shop owner kept a cute anime figure of Sailor moon, on his noodle stand, "I should have known. Promoting this sin. Anime is connected to evil spirits and demons. Shame on you, anime is evil!"

At those three words, the world stopped. Fern and Heather's faces went blank. When those words reached their ears, inside their minds there was a small string that had the word 'sanity' on it. When the words, "Anime is evil," echoed in their minds. The strings broke.

Somehow the world went dark. A spotlight appeared infront of the entitled woman. Revealing Heather and Fern. Fern was holding an electric guitar and stood next to two giant speakers that had somehow appeared. Heather was in front of the microphone.

"Who are you," as the entitled woman began to rant again. Fern reached over to the dial that controlled volume, and turned all the way to a small message that said, 'by the end of this concert you will be deaf.'

Heather picked up the microphone, her face steady despite the woman's ranting. Fern raised her guitar pick, before slamming it down.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAGH," Heather had turned from calm to demonic as she released a feral roar in tune with heavy metal music. It was like an attack from her soul! It knocked the woman down and she had no choice but to watch in fear.

 **Shut up ugly bitch no one wants to hear you whine!**

 **Sit your ass down and hear my rhyme!**

 **Entitled, small minded, no one will give you a pass**

 **But you made a comment I won't return with sass**

 **Insult anime again and I'll kick your ass! Kick your asss!**

 **You want to stop it, well just try**

 **It has a whole community, hear our battle cry!**

 **Anime is awesome, it's not evil and not just for kids**

 **A story in every genre, check out the vids**

 **Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail I will never cease**

 **Bleach, Naruto, Soul Eater, and One Piece.**

 **Anime is my life, it's my soul!**

 **It's all I watch and read cause it makes me whole!**

 **Anime!**

 **Manga!**

 **Anime and manga forever!**

The woman was still on the ground trembling when Heather stopped.

"I think we proved our point," Fern pulled out her ear plugs.

"I feel much better," Heather said as she walked away. Fern grabbed a stunned Sora and Riku with her ribbons as she hauled her music equipment away.

Sora laid down in bed as Yang took notes, "Now when Fern took your ice cream, how did it make you feel."

"Betrayed," Sora said, "Also I think I saw Weiss dive after the popsicle stick when it was gone. Do you think she likes me?"

"I-…"

"Guys," Nora appeared holding a thermos.

"Nora," Sora asked as he paled, "Is that coffee."

"Well, considering how well it went last time."

"It didn't go well at all," Yang said.

"That's why we need practice."

"Get her," Sora and Yang launched forth, but by the time the coffee had reached her mouth, they had just barely grabbed onto her.

Sora, Yang, and Nora fell into a restaurant. Music was playing on stage.

"We're are we?"

"Is this a club?" Yang asked, "Cool, one strawberry sunrise."

"They don't serve alcohol, it's the prohibition," turning the chair to face them was the one and only TalkingSalad12. In her hand was a…

"Is that a lizard?" Sora's face was responded, with a giant flyswatter.

"Tristan, is a teeny tiny triceratops," TalkingSalad12 said.

"What are we doing here?" Nora asked. The she got hit with the flyswatter.

"That's what you get when you drink coffee, Nora. You are in my imagination, and right now this is what it looks like," TalkingSalad12 said as she stroked Tristan. Then she began to spin in her chair, "Not to long ago, I wrote a chapter about a certain death battle, whether it was cannon or not."

"Yeah and then Dead-…" Nora was interrupted by the flyswatter.

"Silence, I still haven't found him after he escaped. Anywho, the main reason I wrote that chapter was to ask, can professional creator of entertainment use their creations in things like death battle and fanfiction? What if J.K Rowling wrote a fanfiction where Harry and Ron fought and Ron won? Is it cannon or fanfiction?"

"That's a good question," Yang said, "But why do you care."

"Because I'm not just a fanfiction writer, I'm a professional self-published author. You see I want to have fun with my characters too. What if I write a death battle for fun, would that mean I decided one of my heroes is weaker than the other? I wonder if Stan Lee was plagued with these questions? What if I decide to take Heather and Fern and put them in original works, not fanfiction? Those were the questions that plagued my mind for months," then she stopped spinning, "And then I decided, who cares?"

"Huh?"

"They're my ideas and I can do what I want with them. That is the beauty of free will."

"The restaurant will be closed in five minutes."

TalkingSalad12 gasped, "That means in five minutes, it will be midnight. I must return you home. Follow me," They went left the restaurant of the 1930's and went to the streets, "We shall take Triston," TalkingSalad12 held up the teeny tiny triceratops.

"Ugh…" Yang said, "You said it yourself," as Yang spoke TalkingSalad12 picked a lettuce leaf from her salad themed dress. She placed Triston down and gave him the lettuce, "Your triceratops is tiny. How is he supposed to take us… home?"

As Triston ate the lettuce he grew to the giant size of a real triceratops. Nora, Sora, and Yang's mouth hung open.

"Quickly, climb aboard," TalkingSalad12 climbed up Tristan's tail, "Tristan will shrink back at midnight." But they were still to shocked, "Ugh, Tristan, assistance."

Tristan struck his mighty tail on the ground and everyone bounced off the ground and landed on his back, then she scratched his horns, "Good boy. Now, high-ho Tristan."

Then they galloped into the night.

CLICK

"What's going on?" Sora, Nora, and Yang shot up awake, to Weiss.

"Oh, I'm certainly not taking pictures of your sleeping face," she had a camera hidden behind her back.

"I had the craziest dream," Nora said, "There was the leafy person, and a flyswatter, and a triceratops."

"My face," Jaune cried as he ran into the room. His face had a red, net like imprint, like that of a flyswatter.

BEEP

 **Give it up for the special guest star: Tristan, the Teeny Tiny Triceratops!**

 **I read stories about entitled people, it helps me with story ideas. They are usually stupid people, with no competent thoughts, and spew meaningless drabble. But one of them dared to say, "Anime is Evil." Those were fighting words!. (If I was actually there.)**


	39. Chapter 39

Afro

Weiss laid on the couch, moping. Then Sora approached her, "Hey Weiss. What's wrong."

She looked over to him in a flop, "I lost my Death Battle, Sora."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I feel so pathetic."

"Don't say that," Sora patted her head, "Besides, it wasn't really fair."

Weiss looked at him, "What do you mean?"

"Look, that other girl. Her story is over. She was at her strongest, but you're still learning, getting stronger."

"You mean it?"

"Of course," Sora helped her stand up, "Do you know why they won't make Ruby and Maka fight? It's because Ruby's story isn't over, and they want her at her strongest when they finally face off."

Weiss smiled as she held Sora's hand, "Yeah… Yeah… I'm getting better everyday."

"I know," Sora nodded.

Weiss batted her eyes and the two began to lean in for a kiss. Then the camera left Weiss's brain to reveal she was sleeping on a table, next to coffee, making a kissy face.

Ruby stopped and stared, "I thought that only happened to Nora."

Weiss and Blake were sitting at a table as news anchorwomen.

"Welcome, to todays news," Blake said, "Today we'll be covering the Afro contest."

"You heard right," Weiss said, "It's national afro day. To celebrate our fellow students are making fools- I mean styling their hair as afros. They will be judged by our very own, Yang Xiao Long."

The news feed went live to Yang, as she stood in front of a line of contestants; who had white blankets over their heads, hiding their heads, and afros.

"Well, this contest is bound to be, hair raising, eh?" After her terrible pun Yang went to the first contestant.

"Sora," Yang pulled off the tarp, and Sora did a pose. His hair was a huge bush of curly brown hair. Yang nodded in approval, "Nice, nice, very traditional," Yang went to the next contestant, "Ruby."

Ruby's hair was mostly black, but red curls, which represented roses was very eye catching, "Ooh, fancy."

Yang went to the next contestant, "Heather." Heather pink afro, fluffed to life, "It looks like cotton candy."

"Because it _is_ cotton candy."

Yang pulled off a piece and bit into it, "Nice."

"And lastly Fern," Yang went to the deer faunus and pulled of the tarp. The afro poofed up. It was bigger than three Fern's. It was black, and covered in sparkling glitter and stars. Fern who was also wearing star shaped sunglasses spoke.

"I call it, the cosmic 'fro!" she reached into her giant hairdo, pulled out a boom box and pressed play. Disco music played, and all danced to funky music.

Somewhere, you could hear Weiss say, "Even with an afro, Sora is adorable."

*BEEP*

 **Hello, my darlings. Did you miss me?**

 **I know I have left you waiting for so long, but you can wait no longer. My hiatus is over. As for Huntsman's Key (Do you have any idea how hard it is to take two different stories of how the world began, smoosh them together and somehow make it half decent?) by tomorrow night, I will have finally add chapter 65.**

 **In my mind, where there is afro's there is disco!**


	40. Chapter 40

It all Began with a boy named Jaune Part 2

Jaune was in the kitchen with his mail order potion kit. He stirred the mysterious liquid until it turned pink, "Yes, I did it. With this love potion, I'll finally get Weiss to go on a date with me! Now how do I get her to drink it?" Jaune turned to see it was night and everyone was asleep. He hummed in his thoughts then came up with an idea.

He grabbed an ice cube tray and poured the potion in it. Then stuck toothpicks in and popped it in the freezer.

"Tomorrow I shall finally have a girlfriend."

The camera zoomed on the fridge with suspicious music.

The next morning

Jaune hid in a cupboard and watched his frozen potion-pops. He had placed the potion-pops on the counter. Waiting, "Come on Weiss come on Weiss."

Ruby walked by and saw them, "Ooh, yum." She took a pop and started licking it. Then Blake came by. She took one too. Then Yang came by and took one.

"At this rate, all the girls in Beacon **but** Weiss is going to fall in love with me." Jaune said.

Finally, Weiss walked by and saw the pops, "I am a bit parched. Just one." She took a potion-pop and started licking.

"Yes!" Jaune silently cheered.

All the girls finished their pops in different locations. Then their eyes opened, a flash of pink raced over their eyes. Jaune approached Weiss, with a smile, "Hey, Weiss."

"Jaune," Weiss looked at him, "There's something I want to do with you."

"Oh really?" Jaune leaned forward to kiss Weiss.

Outside

Fern was walking down the sidewalk when she heard a rustling in the bushes, "What was that?"

Then Jaune, incased in ice fell from the sky and slammed into the ground causing a crater, in front of Fern.

"Jaune? What the-…"

"Gimme!" Ruby jumped out of the bushes and tackled Fern.

Back Inside

Heather walked into the kitchen, "Nothing like a good morning work out to get the blood pumping," with a satisfied smile and a thirsty desire for a soda she walked over to the fridge. Before she could open it, Blake jumped out holding a frozen box of fish sticks, "Blake?"

"They're mine!" Blake hissed. Heather backed away slowly as Blake began eating frozen fish sticks. Then her back hit the counter and she saw the potion pops.

"Ooh, yum."

Fern then walked in, ribbons holding a frozen Jaune, "Ruby just attacked me and stole my weapons. What's going-…" She trailed off when she saw everything, then screamed everything she saw, "Potion kit! Blake eating fish! Potion-pop! Stop!" She lunged at Heather and smacked the pop out of her hands.

"Fern there's plenty!"

"Do not eat these," Fern said as she shoved Jaune into a microwave and turned it on so he could thaw, "These aren't strawberry flavored pops, they're potion pops," Fern grabbed the kit and showed it to Heather, "Someone ordered a potion kit and tried to make a love potion, but who."

Heather red the postage stick, "To be delivered to Jaune Arc."

"Of course."

The microwave dinged and Jaune popped out, unfrozen, "I was so cold." The Fern's ribbon wrapped around him in a tight bind and brought him before the angry faunus.

"You ordered a potion kit!"

"Uh… maybe…"

"And you actually froze the love potion? Who ate it Jaune? Aside from Ruby and Blake?"

"What does freezing it have to do with anything?" Heather asked.

"Freezing a love potion causes the affects to change drastically Heather," Fern explained, "Instead of making you fall in love with first person you see, it amplifies your desires to the point you can't ignore them," she pointed at Blake who was tearing a box apart to eat the fish.

"I didn't know that I swear," Jaune said. That didn't calm Fern down.

"Who else ate it, Jaune?" Fern pressed.

"Weiss and Yang," Jaune said, "And apparently Nora, I don't know who else."

"How can you not know?" Heather asked.

"Because Nora took the platter while you were yelling at me," Jaune said. Heather and Fern turned to see the platter was indeed gone.

"Oh no," Heather said.

"Well, this was clearly an accident," Jaune tried to get out of it, "I'll just go and-…"

"When this is over," Fern's voice was so low it was demonic, "You will be punished and you will hate every second of it!"

Jaune was soon tied up and thrown into their closet.

"Okay," Fern said, "We need to find Nora and those potion-pops, and where's Weiss and Yang?"

Heather turned pale, "I think the answer to that is, 'where are Sora and Riku.'"

The two looked at each other grimly.

*BEEP*

 **To be continued**


	41. Chapter 41

It all Began with a boy named Jaune part 3

Sora stood in front of an ice cream stand; it was about to be his turn. However, a giant Weiss shaped shadow fell over him.

Elsewhere

Xion and Roxas turned a corner and stopped, "Why is the street covered in sea-salt ice cream?"

Heather drove down the street in her truck, while Fern was shoveling buckets of ice cream randomly into the street, "How exactly is this going to help us find them?" Heather called.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Fern shouted.

Then Heather saw Yang drove down the street on her motorcycle, even more recklessly and crazy than usual, "I spotted Yang!"

Then a row of glyphs appeared down the street. Weiss skated past them in the opposite direction of Yang, carrying an unconscious Sora. Fern saw them and shouted, "Weiss already has Sora!"

"We can't go after them both at the same time!"

"We don't!" Fern shouted, "You go after Yang, I'll go save Sora. Ruby might have stolen my guns, but I still have something to catch them. Ribbon power activate!" Fern's ribbons grabbed something off screen, and she swung after Weiss and Sora, like Spider-man after the Green Goblin!

"Okay," Heather said, "She doesn't have Riku yet, I still have time."

Fern landed in front of a wedding dress shop; good, she arrived before Weiss.

Back at Beacon

Cinder walked down the hall and saw team JNPR's door was opened. She looked inside and saw a platter of potion pops.

"Hm, well if I didn't steal someone's ice cream once in a while. What kind of villain would I be?" She walked in and walked out licking her stolen confection.

"Hey Cinder," Emerald walked in behind with Mercury, "About the evil plan."

Cinder's eyes opened with a pink flash. Then she summoned a fireball, "Can't you idiots comprehend anything?"

*BEEP*

 **And that's part 3. Cinder has eaten a potion pop, all I can say is, poor Emerald and Mercury**


	42. Chapter 42

**I knew you'd be back, they always come back, to chibi!**

Boys Karaoke

"It's boys night out," Sora cheered. Him, Sun, Neptune, Jaune, and Ren had gathered together in their secret hideout, to do their secret ceremony.

"Remove the tarp," Sun commanded. Jaune did. He grabbed the tarp and pulled it off to reveal, a karaoke machine.

"Tonight," Neptune cheered, "We bask in our glory!"

"I'm going first," Ren grabbed the mike and picked his song.

" _She's like lightning and thunder~"_

" _She rocks my world with wonder~"_

Pyrrha and Nora were in the woods fighting grimm. They were surrounded and were having a hard time.

"There are so many," Nora said.

"Where's Jaune, we could use his help," Pyrrha asked.

" _Fighting evil by moonlight~"_

Jaune sang.

" _Winning love by daylight."_

" _Never running from a real fight."_

" _She is the one named Sailor-"_

Heather and Fern were falling from the sky.

"How did we end up falling from the sky?" Heather screamed as they plummeted towards the ground.

"What are you screaming about?" Fern asked, who was strangely calm.

"WE. ARE. FALLING!"

"Then hang on to me," Fern grabbed Heather then put something on her head. It had a pully like a parachute. She pulled it.

A few seconds later a giant bush of hair bounced onto the ground and came stopping to a roll. Heather was thrown out. Then Fern's body emerged from beneath, the hair becoming the giant cosmic afro, "Emergency afro, never leave home with out it."

"I swear," Heather said, "Sometimes I feel like we're in a bad fanfic. Where's Sora when you need him?"

" _Does she love for who I am?"_

Sora sang.

" _Or does she want to freeze me in a can?"_

" _She can have me cause I never want to be apart~"_

" _From her frozen heart!"_

Elsewhere

Weiss stopped in her tracks, "I don't know why, but I feel like I'm missing something amazing."

*BEEP*

 **You wear the tiara, you sing the theme song, it's the law!"**


	43. Chapter 43

It All Began with a Boy named Jaune part 4

Heather drove after Yang. She stopped in front of a shop that had Yang's motorcycle. She got out and hid behind her truck when Yang came out of the shop with an unconscious Riku.

"No, she Riku. What to do? The potion is making her go after what she wants most with reckless abandon…. Well in Yang's case even more so. What else does Yang want?"

Across the street, she spotted Junior, and an idea came to mind.

Just as Yang was about to jump on her bicycle and drive off with Riku. A pebble hit her head. Her eyes turned red and she looked towards whoever it was that was dumb enough to throw something at her. She saw Junior.

She dropped Riku like a sack of potatoes and launched across the street to beat up Junior with a scream. Heather snuck quietly to the unconscious Riku, then picked him up.

"She won't distracted for long, we have to go," when Heather turned to get back to her truck, to her horror, she saw it was being driven away by Ruby.

"This will make collecting weapons easier."

"Why does everyone want to steal my pink truck?"

Elsewhere

Weiss entered the bridal shop, wedding dress mannequins in the window and an unconscious Sora in a chair. Weiss went to the counter and rang the bell. A person who looked like Fern wearing a mustache appeared.

"Hello, hello madam, what can I do for you today?"

"I'm getting married and I need a wedding dress," Weiss said.

"I see, I see. Is the unconscious young man your fiancé."

"Indeed."

"Does he know he's a-getting married?"

"Why would he need to know that?"

There was silence until the shop keeper spoke, "Very well, would you like satin or silk?"

Suddenly, a black ribbon shot from one of the mannequins, grabbed Weiss and knocked her unconscious. Then the mannequin removed the veil to reveal that Fern wasn't the shop keeper in disguise, but pretending to be a mannequin.

"In my twenty years of bridal service this has never happened!"

Fern grabbed the unconscious, "Tell the 'bride,' that her fiancé moved to Vacuo."

Fern then swung away.

Later Fern landed next to a manhole. She pulled out her scroll, "Heather, I got Sora, where are you?"

The manhole moved out of the way so Heather could climb out, wearing a swimsuit, along with Riku, who was fully dressed.

"What happened to your truck?"

"Ruby stole it, I had to get through the city another way."

"By swimming through the sewers?"

"Yes."

"Where'd you get a swimsuit?" Fern tried to not focus on the fact her friend just swam through the sewer.

"I already wearing it under my clothes."

"Why were you wearing a swimsuit under your clothers?"

"I always were a swimsuit under my clothes."

Fern was silent for a second, " **That** is a disturbing topic for another day. For now lets get these two back home."

"I'm disturbing, you're wearing a wedding dress." Heather reminded.

Later after a shower for both Heather and Riku. The unconscious boys were put in their beds.

"So, what do we do? Do wait for the potion to wear off or…"

"We make an antidote, that potion won't wear off for another."

"How do you know all this?" Heather had been meaning to ask, but they had to save Sora and Riku.

"Let's just say I had an… interesting childhood."

"I'm too afraid to ask."

"We also need to find the potion pops and destroy them," Fern said, "They won't melt for another two days."

The room shook after there was lightning.

"I think Nora ate one," Heather said nervously.

"I'll make an antidote," Fern ran out the door, "Find those pops!"

"This means I have to go stop a rampaging lunatic who has a crush on a boy and is probably planning to drag him around like dead prey… Again…"

 ***BEEP***

 **It is that time of year again. Where Rooster teeth releases another volume of RWBY. Yay!**

 **You know at some point we're going to see Jacques again, here are a few things I would like to see happen: Get eaten by a grimm, punched by Ironwood, Punched by Yang, or Get sent to the moon by Weiss's gravity glyph. What would you prefer?**


	44. Chapter 44

Battle Cry

Heather and Fern appeared on a stage. Heather was at the microphone, Fern was holding her guitar, she cranked the ramp all the way up. She raised her might guitar pic and when she brought it down. The guitar released a mighty rift that complimented Heather's Death Metal screech.

 **RAAAAAAAHG**

 **Don't like my fic? Boo hoo, go to hell**

 **Your one bad review isn't enough to fell**

 **Don't like my story? Hate my OTC?**

 **I'll forget you exist when I type with ecstasy**

 **Writing is art! Art is freedom!**

 **I'm the master of my own world, the queen of my kingdom**

 **If you think you can kill me, I'll fry you like bass**

 **Insult my love of writing again, and I'll kick your ass**

 **Your attempt to destroy, is a pointless endeavor**

 **It is my life, my soul, I'll write forever!**

Heather stopped and took a breath, "I feel much better."

 ***BEEP***

 **Someone actually, called The Huntsman's Key, and my beloved Snowlight fic shitty. They even demanded I delete it. This was my battle cry. The Huntsman's Key will remain.**


	45. Chapter 45

It all began With a Boy named Jaune part 5

And thus the flashback ended, returning to the present.

"Nora! Give me those pops and put Ren down." Heather shouted from behind her rock shield.

"Never!" Nora cackled, as she held both the tray of potion pops and an unconscious Ren.

"Then you leave me no choice," due to the fact Ruby has stolen every weapon in Beacon, Heather was forced to rely on her semblance. Heather threw rocks at Nora, who dodged them all with precision, all the while not dropping the pops or Ren.

Heather stomped the ground. Causing a rock to jet up from under Nora, catapulting her and Ren into the air. Finally, Nora lost her grip on Ren and the pops. As the fell, Nora tried to swim through the air to grab Ren, but a pillar of stone shot out of the ground, stopping Nora.

Before Ren could hit the ground. Heather caught him, before preceding to grabbing the trays then catching all the pops.

"Skills," Heather chirped before she started to run.

The stone pillar exploded in a blast of lightning freeing Nora, "Ren," she roared like a hungry zombie, and bolted after Heather.

Heather ran as fast as she could. She dared to look back at Nora who was pursuing her.

"Give me back my man!"

Heather ran all over Beacon, through Beacon, over Beacon, even under Beacon through the vault that no one talks about since this wasn't canon. Until Heather found herself in a dead end.

Mortified Heather looked behind her to see Nora, charged with lightning.

"Give… Me… Ren…"

"And I thought Weiss was the crazy stalker," Heather said.

Nora released a roar, jumped into the air, lightning radiating off her…

Then out of no where a blow dart hit her in the neck. She froze in the air for a second, expression blank; then fell face first on the ground in front of Heather snoring.

"What?"

Heather's truck stopped in front of them. The door opened, Ruby, who also had a blow dart in her neck and was unconscious fell to the ground. Then Fern jumped out of the driver's seat, "Heather, I've done it! I've created the antidote."

"Great," Heather dropped Ren like a rock, "No what?"

"First." Fern grabbed the tray of pops, pulled a flamethrower out of the truck and torched the pops until there was nothing left.

"Where did you get a flamethrower?" Heather asked, just a little scared.

"After I tranquilized Ruby I found a whole bunch of crazy weapons in your truck," Fern explained, "Next we spread the antidote."

Fern pulled out a remote and pushed a button. A giant dart gun rose from the bed of the truck.

"What did you do to my truck?" Heather asked.

"How else are we supposed to spread the antidote?" Fern asked.

"Is that the thing you designed for the 'zombie apocalypse?'" Heather asked.

"No that's the buzz saw bazooka and it's still in beta, this is for vampires," Fern said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Heather looked at her with suspicion, "Did you eat a pop when I wasn't looking?"

 **BEEP**

 **Buzz saw bazooka's. Incase of zombie apocalypse. Great for beheading those pesky zombies.**

 **To GuestWithIdeas, if you're still reading this fic. You asked about my original book: Teeny Tiny Triceratops. It's an adventure book that has 11 chapters (I promise they're longer than the chapters on fanfiction). There is very slight violence, and mildly scary scenes. But I think it'd make a good bedtime book. If I have to put an age restriction on it I'd suggest ages 6 and older. But I'm not very good at explaining. You can check it out on Amazon.**


	46. Chapter 46

It all Began with a Boy named Jaune, Finale

Chaos was reining over Beacon as those under the influence of the pops ran wild, their desires on tamed.

Blake was about to attack an unfortunate fish faunus, when a blow dart flew from no where and landed in her neck. She passed out instantly.

"I will destroy the whole school," Cinder bellowed as she stood on top of a pile of her underlings, "then the city then the world."

Cinder summoned a fireball ready to set more things on fire; until a dart hit her and knocked her out.

Heather's truck drove by as Fern shot all who were infected with the giant dart gun.

"Dance, you monkey's dance!" Fern screamed as she shot her ammo.

"Seriously Fern," Heather called, "Did you eat a pop?"

"No time! To the church!"

"Is the groom unconscious?" Roman Torchwick asked. He was the only person who would marry Weiss and Sora, and somehow had a marriage license. Weiss handed him some more money and he began the 'ceremony.'

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this spoiled brat and this unconscious clown in matrimony. Does anyone object?"

 _ **CRASH**_

"Actually, we object," Heather said as she drove her truck through a wall.

"You again?" Weiss jumped into action as she used her glyphs to cause the truck to spin out of control. Little did she know, Fern had jumped to safety.

"No one is ruining my wedding," Weiss shouted.

"Weiss, my dear," Fern's ribbons took control of the unconscious Sora like a puppet and made him hold up a slice of cake which was drizzled in antidote, "Would you like some cake?"

"Of course darling," Weiss who was not in her right state of mind did not see through the obvious trick. So she ate the cake, then passed out.

Heather regained control of the truck and drove up.

Fern appeared from the shadows, grabbing both Sora and Weiss and placed them in the truck, "Hurry, if we go now, we may save, Riku!"

"There's no way, you can shoot her while she's on her motorcycle."

"Who says anything about shooting, I have an idea."

Yang sped down the highway with an unconscious Riku on her motorcycle. As she drove, she saw a billboard that was advertising a smoothie shop, "Ooh smoothie."

Yang pulled into the drive through, "I'll have a smoothie with a bunch of body building nutrients… oh and some strawberries."

The cup flew out of the window, and Yang caught, she took a sip, and fell unconscious. Inside was Fern and Heater, along with a tied up old man shopkeep.

Heather sighed in relief, "It's finally over. That's everyone."

"It's not over yet," Fern said, "Where's the boy who started it all?"

The next day

Everyone had woken up from their potion induced sleep, and they remembered everything. They slumped onto the kitchen table.

"I can't believe I almost forced Sora to marry me," Weiss moaned in agony.

"I can't believe I knocked out Sun for fish sticks."

"I can't believe I stole Heather's truck."

"I can't believe I almost kidnapped Riku."

"Hey guys," Sora and Riku walked in. Weiss and Yang had mysteriously vanished, leaving behind wobbling chairs.

"What's their problem?" Riku asked.

"They're embarrassed about yesterday?" Blake confessed.

"What happened yesterday?" Sora asked.

"You don't remember?" Ruby asked.

"No," Riku shook his head, "Everything is a blank."

"Then don't worry about it," Blake said.

Ruby and Blake found Weiss and Yang in their room.

"Hey guys," Ruby said, "Good news, Sora and Riku don't remember a thing."

"That is good," Weiss sighed, "But why do I still feel humiliated."

"Ugh! I really need to hit something!" Yang yelled.

Suddenly their door opened, to reveal Fern holding a box, "Special delivery."

She slid the box in and the door closed. The box opened to reveal a hog tied Jaune and a note.

 _Jaune made the potion that made you all go nuts. I decided the best punishment should be delivered by those who were affected. Have fun ladies._

 _Fern_

Jaune looked up in horror at four very angry, huntresses.

Jaune's scream was heard throughout the academy.

*BEEP*

 **And thus comes the conclusion to this thrilling arc. (pun unintended)**

 **Merry Christmas everyone**

 **Love TalkingSalad12**


End file.
